Dawning
by captk
Summary: after living through hell, Maia Miske and her best friend move to Japan where they encounter new friends, worlds and maybe love...rated for language
1. Chapter 1

Screaming. That's all I could hear. All I saw were flames. I couldn't take it. I couldn't breathe. The screams were getting closer and therefore louder. I could hear my name being called. I couldn't take anymore and started running. thud

"Jesus Maia. You didn't need to fall off the bed. I understand how good it must be to wake up and see me but still"

"Asshole. Why'd you wake me up?"

"I'm up. And I'm bored"

"I hate you Andy." I took that moment to open my eyes and stare at my 'best' friend. His gold-blonde hair was a mess, due to him having just woken up. Those stupid ice-blue eyes, that always got him out of trouble, were staring at me, a hint of amusement in them and he waited for me to get up. The look on his face told me he was obviously trying not to burst out laughing at me. Looking at the clock behind him, I groaned and curled up in my blankets, which had fallen with me.

"Get up Maia." He shouted, snatching my blankets from me.

"Andy, its 8:30. What the hell? Why are you not a normal teenager? Is sleeping until _at least_ noon that hard for you?" I was furious at this point. That inconsiderate….how dare he laugh at me! "**What** is so funny?"

"Your pant hair" he choked out. I glared at him. My day was not starting out good. I stood up and considered how upset I'd be if I killed him. It wasn't worth it. I'd actually be sad. He was all I had. Shooting him a death glare, I walked into my bathroom. I really didn't want to look in the mirror and see the damage my pillow had done but I had to know. Damn curiosity. Dark blue, almost black, eyes stared back at me. My eyes were a little red and slightly darker than normal. Had I been crying? It was obvious I had been but I didn't recall it. Oh it was that damn nightmare again. And here comes my dinner from last night. It was becoming a daily routine for me. Wake up, crying and a wreck, run to the bathroom after remembering the dream, and throw up. I guess it was my way of dealing with the events I lived through.

Flushing the toilet, I prepared myself for my hair. I looked in the mirror, preparing myself for the worst. A silver rats nest looked back at me. Yeah I know, silver? Well according to the physicians, it was from all the stress I had endured. I had 'prematurely aged' at just 17. I originally had dark black hair but it had turned a jaw dropping silver colour. I'm not sure when exactly it turned and Andy never told me. I guess I was ok with not knowing. I groaned as I looked for my hairbrush to start the torture and I heard Andy laugh from my bedroom. I so did not want to deal with this. I was working on only 3 hours of sleep. I honestly couldn't believe my pillows had done this much damage in that short of time.

"If I chop my hair off, will you still be my friend?" he was gonna get a kick out of that.

"Yes but no one else will" jackass. He really must love pissing me off. Oh well. A shower will make this better AND it'll piss him off. Haha! Score one for me. Too bad I was still losing. I walked out of the bathroom, leaving the brush stuck in my hair, and shoved Andy out so I could grab clothes and not have to walk out naked. Not that it mattered. He's seen me naked before. Not in THAT kind of way. But when you have a hole in your stomach, shirts are kinda impossible to wear. Not to mention all the times he's had to stitch me up and tear off clothes. No! Don't think of it Maia. I decided on jean shorts and a halter over my bathing suit. Nothing special. He was probably going to make me go swimming anyways. After showering I got dressed, threw my hair up like normal, and threw on sunscreen. I was already tanned and I didn't feel like getting cancer. It would be just my luck too. Survive hell just to die of abnormal cells.

"Maia! Are you done yet?" Andy whined from outside my door. Oooh another way to aggravate him. But he's lucky I'm not that mean.

"Coming. I hope you realize I'm not staying awake all day"

"It's ok. I know you actually can't. You sleep as much as a cat." He had me there. I opened the door and jumped on his unsuspecting back. Fortunately he was strong enough to hold me there without even losing his balance. Not as if I weighed a crap load. Being 5'4" had it advantages.

"You're just mad you're an insomniac and can't enjoy the sleep I get. So what're you dragging me off to do today?"

"We got some new neighbours yesterday. Lets go say 'hi!'."

"No. They're probably sleeping. Like NORMAL people."

"Was that a crack at me?"

"Maybe. Whatcha gonna do about it?" splash oh. I guess that. I hadn't realized we had made it outside and to the pool. He had thrown me in as if I was a rag doll. Stupid tall men that like to pick on me. What was wrong with me? I was normally more alert on these things. But oh was he gonna get it. I resurfaced, spitting water.

"You dick. What if I had something electronic on me?"

"Then the Chinese place would be enjoying some fried kitty" I gave him a confused look before it dawned on me. Pervert.

"I'm ignoring that for your own safety" he smiled at me and waited for me to get out of the pool. I was losing really badly today. Something was off. "Let's go to the beach for a couple hours."

"People watching?"

"Something like that"

A COUPLE HOURS LATER

"I hate you"

"Liar" I really couldn't help the smile on my face.

"I should then"

"Then we are even, my friend" it was noon-ish and we were headed back to the beach house we were renting for the rest of our summer break. I could feel a burn starting on my shoulders, since all my sunscreen had washed off when Andy threw me in the pool and I'd been too lazy to reapply it. Andy's torso was turning a slight pink. That's so what he gets. Sadly, it was already 90ºF out and we didn't feel like roasting so we were retreating for lunch and a nap for me.

"Maia, you got three guys to follow me for 2 hours and make my life hell. That hot chick thinks I'm gay. AND I HAVE SAND RASH IN MY PANTS!" I died of laughter then. I couldn't help it. The way he said it made it seem like he'd been on the rack for Hades. He always exaggerated and it always made me laugh. "Not funny Maia!"

"Oh yes it is" I was starting to feel a little sorry. He seemed seriously upset. Ah! Don't let him know you're caving in Maia. He'll use it against you.

"sigh I guess your right. It was kinda funny. You know this means war right?" he gave me the look that said I was gonna be in trouble later.

"You know you screamed that sand rash comment and our new neighbours are outside." His face turned red and he spun around. I just walked by him chuckling and entered the house. Andy would apologize to the neighbours to save face. He really was shallow. I wouldn't have bothered. But I'm not the biggest fan of strangers. Hopefully, they would distract him enough for me to get a good nap in. I decided my room was too far away (a flight of stairs was too long of a walk for me) so I settled myself on the couch, forgetting Andy's threat to me.

After what only seemed like seconds after I hit the couch, I was awake and on the ground. Andy, my mind growled. I shot up immediately and managed to hit someone in the head.

**"Ow!" we both said in unison. I heard laughter that sounded familiar but I ignored it to look at who I had hit. At first I thought it was Andy but as my eyes focused I could see it wasn't. The man had the same gold-blonde hair, only slightly longer and his ice-blue eyes were more like ice than Andy's. I couldn't help but stare. Man he was gorgeous. Then a throbbing pain hit my head and I remembered what happened/**

**"Ohmigawd! I am so so sorry. Are you alright? Here, I'll go get you some ice and some ibuprofen and why don't you lie down. Your head is probably killing you right now" I got up in a hurry, felt dizzy, clutched my head but still worked on getting him the stuff he needed. Unfortunately, I didn't get far because whoever I had hit pulled me back down.**

**"It's alright. I've had worse. And it didn't even hurt." He smiled. Dear god, I was stunned by how amazing it was.**

**"You said 'ow'. That means pain," I pointed out.**

**"Reflex action m'dear. " I stared at him in disbelief. Someone was refusing my help. I must've hit him a little harder than I thought.**

**"She's gonna do it anyways, Aidou-san. Just let her. Plus it'll stop her from freaking out and fussing over you all day." Trust Andy to be a dick.**

**"Shoulda hit you instead, you ass. At least he's being nice about it. And then I wouldn't "freak out"." Ok, so the air quotes were a tad immature but I was peeved. Andy glared and I heard that guy, Aidou? laugh. **

**"No really, miss, I'm fine." My face obviously still looked worried.**

**"His head's thicker than anything else I've even come across. Don't fret too much." Newvoicenewvoicenewvoice! Where is it? I looked at one of the chairs and my jaw dropped. Where are these guys coming from? And when did I go to heaven? Messy light brown hair with gorgeous chocolate brown eyes to match. The way he was sitting showed he was laid back and I immediately took a liking to him. I suddenly felt a little plain being in a room with two angels. **

**"If you say so…by the way, I'm Maia. No miss. I'm not old."**

**"So you say." I may have walked into that one.**

**"I'm ignoring that Andrew. And may I ask why I am on the floor?"**

**"Of course you may." I waited, glaring at him the whole time. "I wanted the couch"**

**That's all he said. That's all he needed to say. The added shoulder shrug added to his 'I-don't-care-cuz-I'm-selfish' attitude. Don't kill him, you'll miss him.**

**"Oh Maia," Andy was using his sickly-sweet voice. Not good. He wanted something. **

**"What?!" so snapping isn't the nicest thing to do, I know, but what else am I gonna say to him? 'What would you like oh wonderful Andy, greatest man on Earth?' in his dreams. **

**"Nice hair." don't kill him, don't kill him, do NOT kill him. Throwing a couple knives won't hurt. He can dodge well enough. I grabbed a butter knife out of the drainer, just incase one of the new guys got in the way, and with a flick of my wrist I sent it flying towards Andy. I heard a satisfying thud followed by Andy cursing. I held in a laugh as I went to get a drink. I always did believe in the whole 'violence solves everything' theory.**

**"Maia, you bitch! That almost hit me. And I think you got some hair!"**

**"Sorry. It slipped." He dove across the room. I really didn't feel like fighting so I dodged him and put him into a police hold. "You have guests. Behave."**

**"I hate you. Don't sleep." I couldn't keep my smile from showing. We both knew that was impossible.**

**"I know. I'll stay up when you sleep, k?" I let go of him and started walking upstairs.**

**"Where are you going?"**

**"Well it seems someone interrupted my nap-" I was stopped dead in my tracks. I looked down and saw Andy clinging to my leg, preventing me from going any farther. He was also giving me the puppy-dog eyes. I quickly looked away. Not gonna work. "What?"**

**"It's lunchtime." I. Could. Not. Believe. Him! And of course, I gave in. "if you don't mind."**

**"That's low. Really low" but I still walked back into the kitchen to make some food. Thankfully, I felt lazy and just made Easy-Mac. Andy wouldn't dare complain. "Am I making some for them?" I called to the living room. I could hear them discussing it and waited.**

**"If its not too much trouble Maia-chan." The blonde said. I'd already forgotten his name.**

**"Not at all. At least you're polite about it."**

**"That was another crack at me." **

**When the food was done, Andy and the blonde guy ran in. I still didn't know his name.**

**"Oh by the way, I never got the chance to introduce myself. I'm Aidou Hanabusa and that's my cousin Akatsuki Kain. We're your neighbours." That smile again. I couldn't help but smile back. It was infectious. **

**"Way to be lazy Maia" asshole! Andy was eyeing the Easy-Mac with distaste.**

**"Way to make your own food Andy."**

"**Touché"**

"**So are you two dating or what?" aidou asked in an innocent way. I choked on my lemonade.**

**"No. We're more like…siblings." How in the hell did he come up with dating? We don't even act like friends.**

**"For now though," Andy was giving aidou some stupid guy look. " But I can-"**

**"You finish that and you will never enjoy the process of making children." Akatsuki and aidou stared at us. I sighed, knowing exactly why. "He's convinced that he's god's gift to women and that I'm secretly lusting for him."**

**"But you are Maia." smash "I mean, you will?"**

"**No." Aidou looked confused but just kept going with the questions.**

**"So how'd you meet then?"**

**"It's a long story." Damn. I hate this part of meeting people.**

**"Full of adventure and action and daring heroics." We all stared at Andy. **

**"What?!" Aidou seemed so enthusiastic to hear. "tellmetellmetellme pleeeease."**

**"Of course we will."**

**"We? Andy, no. I don't like telling it."**

**"Well then you'll have to deal with how I tell it."**

**"Fine. You win." He beamed. Jackass. Just had to play that card. I sighed. "I'm sure you heard about the outbreak in America."**

**"Yeah." Akatsuki seemed to be curious now. " The one that made everyone zombies, right?"**

**"Not everyone but that's the one. Well, me and Andy were living in a small town in central New York, practically right next to the epicenter. We went to the same high school and hated each other. Well the outbreak hit and all residents were moved to the school for safety. I brought my family's swords for protection and Andy had his guns. Unfortunately, the virus made inside the building. We were forced to watch as all our friends and family were turned into those things. We were the only ones that weren't effected. In order to survive, we hid in one of the science rooms. To make it shorter, we passed our time by Andy observing the creatures and me studying the cells and the virus, hoping for a cure. We eventually figured out they couldn't go out in the sun and started venturing out during the day to restock and look for any other survivors. For 5 months we did that while I analyzed the virus and attempted to counteract it. In order to survive, we were forced to kill everyone we had known and cared for. Eventually I discovered an antivirus that I had managed to extract from our DNA. We did what we could to get the antivirus out. We made bombs, shots and rounds for Andy. I even managed to use its synthesized form on my sword. We killed as many as we saved. When the military came, they just mowed through the rest of the creatures. We didn't care. Kinda just wanted out at that point. We had already seen our loved ones killed so we didn't care for the survivors. After the military put us through 'debriefing' and gave us compensation for what we had gone through…"**

**At this point I was staring straight at the ground, forcing myself not to remember anything. I felt as though I was going to cry. This is why I never talked about it. Or thought about it. All my swords were locked in storage except for one. My past was gone. **

"**What do you mean compensation?" I didn't eve look to see who had asked. It sounded like a very serious aidou.**

"**Payment. They gave us a lot of money to try to make up for what happened to everyone we knew. Plus they gave Maia an even fatter check for making that antivirus thing." **

"Do you want to finish?" Andy shook his head. "Ok. We decided to stick together and to leave the country. So we came here. I'm originally from Japan and andy wanted a chance to work for technology companies after college."

"And now we're gonna go inland and go to some stupid school that won't let Maia in their 'genius' class. So tada! Action, adventure, daring heroics…"

"Hot girl." Aidou said. I couldn't help staring at him in shock but recovered as fast as I could.

"Aw, andy, he thinks you're hot." Akatsuki snickered while aidou blushed. It was adorable. I wanted to just hug him.

"Maia, he meant you. Are you dumb?" I just stared at him. "Oh wait…" wait for it, wait for it. "Nice. Somehow you called me gay AND made me look stupid. I'm proud of you."

"You're rubbing off on me. And IF YOU TURN THE DIRTY I'LL KILL YOU!" he snickered. I gave up.

"So wait," Akatsuki said, turning to me. "You're _the_ Maia Miske?"

"_The_?" I asked incredulously. "What am I, famous?"

"Sorta. We have heard about what happened in America. We don't live under a rock Maia-chan" aidou was glaring at his cousin. My curiosity was peaked but I couldn't help realize I had insulted them.

"Ohmigawd Aidou-san no. I didn't mean it like that." I was panicking. Aidou just smiled at me and I realized he was just kidding. I wanted to hit him.

"What about me? Have you heard about the great Andrew Holst?"

"No. Sorry." I didn't even laugh. I was watching Akatsuki, waiting. He kept avoiding my gaze and it was obvious. Like and idiot would notice, obvious. Well, except Andy. He was oblivious. His poor bruised ego. I obviously wasn't getting any answers either. I really didn't like not knowing about something. Curiosity killed the cat and Andy always called me a cat. I really wanted to know what that exchange had meant.

"So you guys went through hell and back together. Don't people normally fall in love in those scenarios?" aidou was trying to change the subject. Damn him. He's smarter than I gave him credit for.

"Normally, yes, but if you can't tell, we don't really get along. We're too different to be anything that's not really forced. So we're like brother and sister. Stuck together because of what we went through so there's always going to be a bond there. And I don't really mind him hanging around. He is really all I have."

"That's putting it bluntly, sis," Andy said with a smirk. I wanted to slap him. "But you never were one to beat around the bush"

"I'm taking that as a compliment."

"It was meant to be one."

Days went by. Aidou and Akatsuki were practically living with us once they realized I could cook. And not just Easy-Mac. Aidou was constantly asking me about the antivirus too. I didn't really go into detail, afraid he wouldn't get it. He was also constantly keeping Akatsuki away from me. It only made me more determined. I really hoped it wasn't just nothing. Then it would be a wasted effort. And a disappointment. But from the way they were covering, I kinda figured something was up.

The day came when I found out their secret. I was in the kitchen dicing tomatoes for homemade spaghetti sauce when I cut my finger. It was a bad cut too. Before I could even call to Andy to get the sewing and first aid kits (I don't go to hospitals. They ask too many questions), Akatsuki was in the kitchen, holding my hand and staring at the cut with red eyes. Wait, red eyes? His were brown. I was confused now. Maybe he got contacts. That makes sense. I felt everything stop when I looked at his face. He looked hungry. My stomach fell. Was he infected? I felt myself grip the dicing knife in my hand, ready to keep him from biting me. My eyes were glued to him, as he slowly brought my hand to his mouth. I had no idea why I was hesitating. Maybe it was because he was so gorgeous. I honestly had no idea. My whole body was tensed, ready and waiting for his mouth to open. Before I could react though, his tongue shot out and licked my cut clean. I felt everything around me collapse. He had licked my cut and was now staring at me, waiting. It was then that I realized I had dropped the knife.

"Maia, I can explain-"

"You better" my voice came quite easy. I was shocked. Akatsuki just looked at me. "What? I want an explanation right now or I'll cut your head off."

"With what? That knife on the ground? I'd get to it before you even bend a vertebrae." As if to prove his point, he was suddenly holding the knife in his other hand. I hadn't even blinked. I stared, completely dumbfounded.

"Th-tha-that's impossible. H-h-h-how? Wait…explain. Now." Everything I knew was crashing. He moved so fast. And had licked me. Nothing I'd ever read had prepared me for this. Suddenly my mother's face appeared in my head. I shook my head, clearing and looked back at Akatsuki, waiting. "And why are your eyes red?"

If I knew my warning signs, I would've known I was having an anxiety attack. My breaths were becoming ragged but I ignored them. I just HAD to know. He sighed as he watched me go from panicked to confused in a split second.

"Sit down Maia. I'll make some tea. This is, well, probably going to knock you on your ass."

"I would but I need to close this cut."

"Already done. Just listen to me. Please." How could I not listen to him when he used that face? I really just wanted to hug him and tell him it was going to all be ok. But I couldn't I didn't even know what _it_ was. But honestly, when someone that gorgeous looks terrified and worried, motherly instincts tend to surface.

"Alright. But –"

"Hanabusa knows." I swear people can read my mind. Can't figure out why though.

"Damn straight I do. Well except why you're about to break the biggest rule and tell her the truth. I mean, I'm usually the irresponsible one but this just takes the cake. Me chastising you. Kaname-sama'll have a field day with this." I couldn't help jumping when Aidou first spoke. Neither could Akatsuki apparently. He had pulled me right against him in a protective stance. He didn't seem to have noticed.

"Hanabusa, shut up. Its not like she isn't suspicious. I'm actually surprised she doesn't know. And she has a right. With her family and all. It was only a matter of t-"

"Oh I don't care. I just can't wait to tell Kaname-sama. Hell, I'd settle to know how she broke your near indestructible control." He looked at me expectantly.

"I cut my finger?" I said unsure. Yeah I was lost. Aidou just started laughing. The he froze.

"Wait, Kain, you don't think that-"

"Yes I do. And knock it off." Akatsuki had way better self-control than me. If our roles were reversed and aidou was Andy, Andy would be dead.

"Goddammit! This is NOT fair. You did this on purpose Kain. I knew you were jealous of me. You always have been. But whatever. Its just-"

"Knock it off. I am not jealous of you. Idiot. And I have no control over this. You know this. Now suck it up."

"Whatever. Just tell her. I'll leave if you want. Actually, I think I have a phone call to make." He left looking a lot happier than when he came to whatever realization it was he had come to. Again, I was in the dark. And I hate the dark. I was contemplating how to get Akatsuki to tell me when I realized how close I was to him. I knew I should probably get away from him, he had just tried to suck my blood after all, but my body wasn't listening. In fact, I think I liked being held by him. No, no. It's just the shock of what's happening. Whatever that is.

"**Maia, are you alright?" hello reality. He seemed to snap me out of whatever it was that was wrong with me. **

"**yeah. I'm just…confused?" I asked unsure of what I was actually feeling. He smiled at me. It just hit me that I had never seen him smile before. It was well, w-o-w. **

"**Sit. I'll make tea."**

"**Explain while you make it." I sat at the kitchen table and watched him. **

**He seemed to be stalling for as long as he could, busying himself finding the tea and if I wanted honey or sugar or whatever else in it. I just sat there waiting. I'm not a very patient person but I pulled it off. **

"**What do you know about vampires?" that was NOT what I was expecting. I was completely thrown off guard. **

"**Um, well, I know a lot of folk lore and myths about them. Pretty much the basics according to what my 'rents taught me." I slapped my hand over my mouth. Ohmigawd I just said that. No one knows about my nut job parents. NOONE! He didn't even seem to notice my slip though. Too busy with that tea (which happened to be taking really long…)**

"**So you think they're mythical?" okay, if he hadn't noticed the slip up with my parents he was probably gonna realize I'm crazy after my response. **

"**There's nothing disproving their existence. My parents raised me on the belief that they're real. And also, if there are zombies, why not vampires and even maybe werewolves." Yup he thinks I'm crazy. I can pull it off though. I went through trauma. Of course I'm a nutter. Nutter butter. Off topic. **

"**Well then, this'll be easier since you're so open minded." I searched for humour or sarcasm. Anything to make my mouth close. **

"**Huh?"**

"**You're slow, aren't you" that struck a nerve. I was never called slow. Or stupid. Annoying and nerdy, maybe, but not slow. I forced myself to think. Put it all together. Let's see, we're talking about vampires. What do I know about vampires? Fundamental, they drink blood. And Akatsuki…**

"**Oh my god. That's not- no? – wha-" all my thoughts had stopped when I figured it out. This happens a lot lately.**

"**Good girl. Me and aidou are vampires." He spoke slowly, possibly giving me time to absorb it. I sat there, staring at him. My mouth was probably still hanging down. I wouldn't have known. I was in too much shock. **

"**So…" think Maia think. Yeah, I got nothing. He just sat there, watching at me. I just could NOT get my brain to work. The silence was killing me though. So I said the only question I could come up with. "Are you going to kill me now?" he broke out laughing. I stared. He kept throwing me curve balls and I didn't like it. I couldn't figure him out.**

"**No- hahahahahaha- no. I couldn't…" he kept laughing while I sat there, completely lost. His laughter did manage to snap me out of brain-dead-mode.**

"**Then what now? Wait…" my temper had flared up but was easily replaced by the stupid light bulb going off in my head. Excitement flooded through me. "Can I study you?" that shut him up. I felt my excitement build. Maybe he would say yes. Oh yay. How fun! He just stared at me.**

"**You're insane. You have to be."**

"**Hah! I wish. Its something I'll blame on my parents. They were cough 'vampire hunters'. I was brought up on stuff about you. Kinda fascinating 'till you're 13 and start high school. I've honestly always wanted to meet a real vampire and study them though. Kept it in the back of my mind." What the HELL?! Why was I telling him this? How is he doing this to me? I don't tell people stuff like that. It's a secret for a reason. It was so embarrassing. I'm a goddamned scientist. A world-renowned goddamned scientist. I don't believe in myths and I don't want to study them. And my parents. They were nutcases. They were constantly running around killing 'vampires'. I never got any evidence. I had told the press my parents cover story and had tried to forget that they were nuts. Focus on good memories, not ones that'll make you dislike lost loved ones. It would ruin my reputation if anyone found out. And here I am, telling a stranger I barely know (a hot stranger I barely know) about them. And worst of all, he's saying he's a vampire. My breathing was coming shorter and shorter but I forced myself to stay focused. Akatsuki didn't seem to notice my internal conflict that was soon to become external. **

"**I know about your parents. They were some of the best hunters out there. Really famous in our community too." Jaw dropped. Gasp for air. What did he just say? "Your family has been infamous for centuries. They were amazing at what they did. Efficient and merciless. Scared the hell out of the ancients. They still cower and your family name. And if you bring up your swords, well they practically give up. Its rumored one of your ancestors killed a pureblood and everyone who hears that legend is terrified of the Miske family." He trailed off, thinking obviously. I didn't notice. I had stopped breathing completely. The room was spinning and I felt my body stop responding to me. Shit. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own vampire knight or any of the characters. I sorta forgot that last time**

The flames were back. And so was the screaming. But this time I saw faces. My mother and father were screaming at me, telling me to run. From what? I looked away from them to see what they could be afraid of and then I saw it. A creature. One of the ones from America. I felt my whole body tense, as I got ready for an attack. I realized my _MortDieu_ was in my hand. **(A/n: read my note at the bottom if you're confused) **The creature seemed to notice me then because it turned around and stared straight at me. Its eyes were bright red and its face was beautiful. Like rivaling Akatsuki beautiful. Who was he? I could swear that I'd seen him before. I could faintly hear my parents screaming turn more frantic as I stated walking towards the man, fascinated. The man watched my walk forward with a sadistic smile on his face.

"Maia, my sweet." He reached his hand out to grab me. I couldn't quite place what his voice sounded like, all I knew was that it scared the hell out of me. Yet I couldn't force myself to walk the other way. Somehow, at 3 feet from he, he had managed to take a hold of my arm and he pulled me to him, causing me to drop _MortDieu_ in the process. "They did promise me eternity." He pulled me flush against his body, his smile widening the whole while. I watched as his teeth elongated into fangs and he bent to me neck. I couldn't suppress my scream anymore.

"Holy shit Andy! Do something!"

"Like what? She doesn't normally do this."

"Do what?" I demanded. Why were they worrying about me? And why was I in Andy's room? I really do hate that I can't remember things when I wake up. **(a/n: I do it all the time. Seriously scary.)** Wait for it…ok. The dream came back as vivid as a memory. My breath stopped short as soon as everything came back and I started crying. I felt Andy come over and hug me.

"Maia, calm down. What's wrong? What did Akatsuki do to you?" Akatsuki? What in the hell was he talking about? Akatsuki was just a vampire. My rents knew his family. They liked the Akatsuki family, they would often tell me about them.

"A-Akatsuki? No, no. its not him. Its that- it was him." I was starting to shake. My breathing was getting worse and worse and I realized what was happening. Andy apparently noticed too.

"oh shit! Maia! Breathe. Its alright, just calm down sweetie. Aidou, in that drawer there, there's a kit. No the one below it. Yeah. Give to me." I officially couldn't breathe anymore. I wasn't even focusing on what was going on around me. I just needed oxygen. I didn't even register the needle with my medicine pierce my skin. "Calm down. Its ok. Just keep breathing. Good girl." I could feel the medicine start to work. My lungs felt like they had re-inflated and I was able to calm myself down by taking deep breaths. It felt odd, having a forced calm but at least I wasn't having a panic attack anymore. "Now, what happened?"

"I- um…" I wasn't entirely sure how to put it. Better stall. "What happened? I mean, I was talking to Akatsuki and dot dot dot"

"you passed out" andy wasn't in a mood to take my attempts at lightening the mood he must know I'm stalling. Bastard knows me too well. "He won't tell us what you were talking about. Must've been something big to have shaken you up so bad." It's honestly amazing how he can be so nice to me when I need it. And that he's more observant that I'll ever give him credit for.

"Oh no. It wasn't anything he had said. I just hadn't eaten yet. You know how I get" I smiled as best as I could, hoping to god he would believe me.

"well, if that's it then I'll get you some food. You honestly need to learn when to eat. Stay calm while I'm gone. Aidou, can you watch her?" Aidou nodded while I pouted. Stupid jerk, I don't need to be babied. Andy ran out, hardly noticing the fact that I was bitching in my head. I really didn't want to know what he was going to get me for 'food'.

"Liar." Aidou said. I jumped, completely forgetting he was in the room with me. I turned to look at him with an innocent look, just to see him smiling at me. It looked like he was cracking up on the inside. "but I guess its better than you telling him the truth. Why did you lie?"

"he doesn't need to know."

"so your protecting him?"

"I guess?"

"how sweet. So why'd you pass out hmmm?"

"too much at once." Wow he can move from different topics pretty fast. With normal people I'd be getting a load of questions after each answer.

"hahahahahaha! That wasn't even everything." stare

"What? You mean there's more than you two being…and my parents NOT being crazy?" so I was going a little hysterical.

"Surprisingly, yeah. But its for him to tell you. Not me." He seemed slightly upset about that but I ignored it. He wasn't telling me something. And he let me know. Dammit! How dare he? Does he not realize that I have to know things? Oh he was gonna tell me. I would torture it outta him. I wonder if I still have some of that crap they gave me at 'debriefing'. "You are not getting it out of me. I'm not allowed to tell you anything. It's the rules." Crap. He must've seen my face.

"Fine!" make me wait. It's ok though. I can be patient…nope I can't. "Where's Akatsuki?"

"Sulking I presume. He feels bad." Goodbye whatever I don't know.

"What? Why?"

"Well he made his- wait. No. Bad Maia." What did I do now? I wait. C'mon! he almost told me. That almost worked. Better own it up at least.

"Fine! Don't tell me anything. Its not like it involves me." He gave me a look that was sympathetic and opened his mouth to say something. Yes! Guilt trip!! He seemed contemplative for a little and I felt the joy of victory go away. My own guilt came up. I was starting to feel bad for manipulating him. I guess I'm too determined. Good thing Andy came back, at least for Aidou.

"Sorry sweetie, we only have fruit."

"That's a lie but thanks anyway." I smiled as big as I could. Even crinkled my eyes. He seemed satisfied.

"Now, why the freak out." I choked. He just had to care about me.

"Nightmare." He waited. Probably wants me to elaborate. Don't tell him the truth. I could see Aidou in the corner of my eye, watching me intently. Hm, what to say? "The creatures. It was when they first attacked." Yes! That'll definitely get him.

"Oh. Well, it's over now. That's all that's important." He hugged me again. It didn't make me feel better. I hated lying to him. But this was best. Don't as me how, it just was.

**Notes from captk!**

**So I didn't get around to my notes on the last chapter(s). I am learning how to work so I wound up combining like 5 chaps into one. They aren't all going to be that long. This'll be the norm. The bolding shows where each chap is different (makes sense to me). I don't have a lot of time to write this story so I'm really just posting pre-written stuff right now. Maybe once school and field hockey calm down I can keep going. Not to mention I'm stuck. But that's a ways away. I appreciate comments and all criticism :-D honestly, be mean. **

**Note on **_**MortDieu**_**. Its Maia's sword. It French for dead god. If I knew Japanese it'd be in Japanese but I don't. I know French. That's probably the only thing I'll get mad about. No comments on how 'they're in Japan, why isn't it Japanese?' (My reviser (dunno what else to call her) said something about it so I know someone else will). **

**Keep reading please and anything to let me know I have readers is vastly appreciated. And yes, I don't make sense ever.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own vampire knight or any of the characters. **

So this is longer than what I wanted but its not where I wanted to stop. So I might post the other one sooner than the weekend. Not tomorrow though. I have a game 3hrs away and we're not getting back till 11. I'll right some more for my ending. I've actually almost finished this. Yay me! I never finish things. I'll be working on the prequel then but it'll be on some other site since it's not gonna be a fanfic. Any problems with this, just lemme know. I didn't spend a lot of time on this since I'm sicker than all hell. At least I have an excuse to NOT do my homework now. Which is bad. Ok enough…Read it, review it and enjoy it. Not necessarily in that order!!

The next few days passed with nothing really big happening. Andy kept acting like a jerk when he realized I was actually alright, Akatsuki completely avoided me, aidou ignored all my questions but let me run tests on his blood and I stayed in my room, unless I needed food or was forced to leave. Andy tended to ignore that fact that I was 'busy' and would constantly drag me out for something stupid. One time he made me watch an American football game in TV claiming that it would remind me of home. I dealt with it but decided to deflate his shaving cream. (**A/N: omg sooo fun. Try it sometime. Just put a small hole on the side of a shaving cream can, wait a couple hours and voila! Oh yeah, storytime**) He never asked what I was doing but he never really cared about interesting stuff, like research. Not when he had 2 new guy friends that he could hang out with. I didn't mind though. I honestly enjoyed the peace and the ability to work with out pressure or being interrupted. And, being able to work like that, kept me from thinking about things-no-one-would-tell-me-about. On our second to last day on the beach, Andy came barging into my room demanding my itunes. I ignored him, which was code for 'no. Go away'.

"Please Maia."

"Why?"

"I need music for the party." I stared at him, completely confused.

"What party?"

"The one tonight."

"And why didn't you tell me about it?"

"Its not MY fault you've been up here like a hermit for ever."

"Jerk. You still could've told me."

"And disturb the almighty Maia with her 're-search'? Do you think I'm stupid?"

"Aren't you trying to borrow something of mine?"

"Oh yeah. Can I?"

"After that, no."

"Pretty pretty please. I'll get some random guy to go shirtless at the party" does he think that would work on me? Dumbass. But he is desperate. I mean, he's actually asking.

"Fine. But you can't delete anything and only people I say are allowed to change music."

"Deal. Why do you always do that?

"Do what?"

"Set restrictions."

"No clue."

So here I am staring at my closet. I have to find something to wear to this party I just found out about. With people we just met, that probably think I'm weird. This'll be fun. My closet wasn't giving me any ideas and I was getting cold. My hair was down and, being that I had just taken a shower, was wet so it hung to my mind thigh. I hated how curly my hair was when dry. I wouldn't mind it straight. Straight silver hair is pretty. Curly silver hair isn't. I'll come back to my closet. What to do for makeup. I put on my basics and added touches of blue and white to my eyes, just to enhance my odd features. The white made my abnormally dark blue eyes, even darker so they looked almost black. The blues set off my hair. Not that it needed it. I decided I liked the blue and white look so I grab my dark blue dress. (**A/N: bare with this. I'm colour blind with blues so I'm making this up as best as I can.**) It's a couple shades darker than navy and was made of a silk-like material, so it flowed around me when I walked. The bottom has silver designs on it that remind me of flowers. The top fit snugly on me (a little too snugly on my chest but I'll live) while it flowed out at my waist and stopped at my knees. I loved how loose it was on the bottom because that meant I could keep _MortDieu_ tucked under the skirt in my holster. You never know when you're gonna need a sword. I looked in the mirror and spun. I loved twirling in it. I was satisfied with how it looked and decided I'd just let my hair air dry down and I'd be good. I could see it already starting to bounce up. Parts that had already dried were at my lower back. God, I need a haircut. I walked downstairs and out to the poolside, which is where the party was going to be, to see Aidou, Akatsuki and Andy trying to set things up. They were all lifting things and I knew I wasn't going to be of any help. I still wanted tot try so I walked over to Andy.

"What an amazing party, Hun." He looked behind himself at me and smirked.

"Damn straight. And when did you learn to clean up so nicely?"

"Its natural. All girls can do it."

"I never thought you could though. You're always so laid back with you clothing and stuff."

"I decided I wanted to look pretty tonight. Anything wrong with that?" he glanced behind me and smiled. I had no idea what he was smiling about so I looked behind me to see. Aidou and Akatsuki were watching us talk. I knew they had heard every word said. I didn't really care though I wanted to know why they apparently did.

"No. Not at all. Its just a nice change is all."

"What ever. So can I help at all?"

"Yeah take this" he started handing over the heavy thing he was holding. "And move it to the other side of the pool." I sweat dropped.

"No. It's bigger than me. I'll die!"

"I was kidding. Stand over there and look pretty."

"You're a funny guy. But seriously. I don't like just standing around watching you guys do everything."

"Haha. Yeah you love it Maia. We guys can handle all this hard work don't break a nail and just enjoy getting to watch us." Aidou called from the other side of the pool. I looked to where he was and stuck my tongue out at him.

"Hahaha. Fine. Why don't you go figure out the cords to the speakers." He gave me a sly have-fun-cuz-you-can't-do-it look. We both know I'm not good with hands on things. I play with microscopes and I read and I prod bodies. I do NOT under any circumstances mess around with anything else. Andy always did the hands on stuff. He made everything we needed (except anti-venom the occasional vaccine I was able to whip up). The only time I ever had to do physical work was to fight. And I could do that. I was good at that. We had a good system going.

No I'm standing by this stupid, gay, any many other expletives, speaker, trying to get it to work. I just have to plug this one wire into some socket things with a doodad on it and then reconfigure something that sounds made up, oh and I also have to- I give up. I'm honestly surprised Andy's not laughing at me from where ever he is.

"The blue one goes there, not the red one." I jumped up and spun around, my hand automatically flying under my dress to get my sword. It was just Akatsuki and he looked a little frightened by my reaction.

"Oh Jesus, don't do that to me. And I'm colour blind so I don't know which one's blue or red."

"Really?"

"No." he stared at me. I wasn't being my normal 'I-joke-around-about-everything self. I sounded bitter. Then I noticed his eyes were on my sword. I smiled sheepishly and put it away. "Heh, sorry about that. It's a reflex."

"You carry that around with you?"

"Yeah. You never know when you'll need it. And it's pretty much a habit now. I think Andy still carries at least one gun with him…" I trailed off, wondering if Andy was as paranoid as I was. Probably not.

"So its not for me?" I gave him a confused look.

"Why would…. oh." realization hit me. I started laughing. I probably shouldn't have done that. But it was funny to me. Akatsuki just stared at me, a look of complete confusion on him face. He probably thought I was crazy. I don't blame him. Who laughs at a vampire? Raises hand I do!

"How is this funny?"

"You pant think pant…." I started laughing again. He was starting to get angry with me. He turned and started walking away, muttering something under his breath. "Oh wait. No. I'm sorry. Its just well, honestly, why would I carry it around because of you? It seems so ridiculous."

"I don't know. Maybe because you know, I'm a vampire?" do not laugh Maia.

"Sweetie, if you were gonna hurt me, you would've by now. You've had plenty of opportunities." He stared at me, that cute little confused look on his face. Wait, cute…

"I'm going to kill Hanabusa."

"What? Why?"

"He told you about the _chanteuse de sange_." (**A/N: means the singer of blood. Cuz I'm creative like that**)

"The what?" I hate him. He's so damn confusing. I watched him carefully, waiting to see what emotions went across his face. He seemed stressed and the bags under his eyes showed a lack of sleep. "Aidou, the stupid jerk, didn't tell me anything. He said it was your job."

"Well I still wanna hit him at least." He looked around.

"Why now?"

"He said you were terrified of me and wouldn't even talk to him because of what we are." I just stared at him. So that was why he avoided me. Oh I was going to kill Aidou.

"What? That bastard! Why on earth…oh my god! I'll kill him…" I ranted for a while, never actually finishing a sentence, while Akatsuki just watched.

"So your not scared of me?" he looked so worried about my answer. I was too pissed to be sarcastic.

"Of course not. I want to study you! Sounds weird. Ok, I want to study your species. Still sounds weird. Study vampires? Ok yeah. I want to study vampires. Aidou's already letting me use his blood for some tests." He looked confused at my little talking-to-myself speech but he looked relieved nonetheless.

"Well that's good? Now how about I finish the speakers and you go find something you can do." He smiled at me. I melted. What the hell?

"That was a crack at my abilities wasn't it?"

"Slightly but I meant go push my cousin into the pool." I looked around and spotted him standing near the pool, talking to Andy. I smiled at Akatsuki and walked away.

"Oh Akatsuki," I said, turning back to him. He looked at me. "You owe me an explanation."

"You owe me a dance then." I turned back around and walked up to Andy and Aidou, smiling.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own vampire knight or any of the characters. **

So, I have an upper respiratory infection, which has left me dead in my room. I've already missed 2 days of school and I'm going nuts. I'm such a nerd that I want to go back to school, just to catch up on what I've missed. We're doing greek mythology and I really wanna read it. Ok enough.

**So if there are any screw-ups lemme know, since I'm all on codeine for my coughing and it messes with my head. You should see my writing from today. I made a song about spiderman…. Which isn't important. But it's also my dad's birthday today so he's leaving me alone to write this. I figured I'd update since I'm actually so far on the whole thing and I wanna type it up so I don't procrastinate it. God I write a lot.**

**On with the show! ****(I like starting with the word so apparently.)**

"Look who left her room." Aidou said while eying me. I ignored him.

"You finished the speaker already?" Andy asked in disbelief/

"No." I said as I lightly shoved Aidou. He fell into the pool as I continued as though nothing had happened. "Akatsuki's being a gentleman."

"MAIA!" I heard Aidou scream as he resurfaced. Andy gave me a confused look and I could hear Akatsuki laughing. I tried my hardest not to laugh out loud. It wasn't working very well. I had a smile on my face and my body was shaking in a weird way that showed I was trying not to laugh.

"I should've figured you couldn't do it," Andy said, ignoring Aidou.

"It's not like you can figure anything else out, sweetheart," he smirked at me.

"Go play some music before you join Aidou."

"Jackass!" Aidou yelled. I smiled and walked away, keeping my distance from the pool in case Aidou wanted revenge.

Hmmm, now what to play. I looked around to try to get some inspiration. Akatsuki was trying to help Aidou out of the pool while Andy was laughing. I had a sudden vision oh Akatsuki falling in too. And boy was it yummy. His already messy hair soaked, his white shirt sticking to his body, the water dripping…oh wow. I tried to focus when I realized I was staring at him. Oh jeeze, I was turning into one of those girls. Yuck! Yet, at the same time, that fantasy was…NO! Stop it Maia. Focus. You're trying to find music to play. I looked down at the computer screen and scrolled through my list. I didn't really want to think too much about it so I closed my eyes and played the first song I clicked on (**A/N: I actually did this to find a song. If you don't like my choice, throw in what you want.**) Metro Station's Shake It started playing. I just smiled. This song is fun. I honestly love dancing to it. When I looked up, I saw that people were arriving. I recognized many of them as random people me and Andy had met at the beach. I assumed the one's I didn't know were friends.

A couple hours later, and the party was going full blast. I was surprised at how much fun I was having. I normally hung on the edge of the crowd at parties but a couple of girls had conned me into dancing with them. Well, attempting to dance with them. I'm not the most coordinated person when it comes to dancing. Thank god no one seemed to care. Except Andy, who just had to point out my lack of rhythm. Stupid jerk. I had noticed that a couple of guys were determined to dance with me but I just ignored them. I almost felt like I was a normal teenager again. It was odd yet amazing. Well normal being every time I stopped to think, Akatsuki crossed my mind. He was currently picking music, sort of DJing the party. I hadn't had a chance to go talk to him, nor had I been paying much attention to what he was doing. Honestly, I was a little afraid of what I would find out. I kept trying to brainstorm possibilities of what that word meant. It sounded Italian or something. Man I wish I knew a European language. But no, I just had to opt out of a third language in high school. I heard the current song end and I took that chance to escape the group I was in to go get a drink. Wow, I really was avoiding confrontation. Unfortunately, things don't go as planned for me.

"May I take up that dance now?" I choked slightly on my drink. Why does he always sneak up on me? I swallowed and turned as normally as I could and saw Akatsuki smiling at me. There was pure amusement in his eyes. He must realize that he scared me yet again. I felt my mind go blank with the look though. He really doesn't know what his smile does to me. Maybe he does and is just using it against me. Yeah, that's it. Like when Andy or Aidou uses their puppy dog pout. I couldn't find my voice so I just nodded and he took my hand and pulled me away. I noticed a slow song was playing and wondered if he had done it on purpose. He must've seen the curiosity in my eyes because his smile turned into a smirk that said 'I'm innocent yet not'.

"I'm surprised you're not bombarding me with questions."

"Oh I would but I'm leaving this all up to you."

"Then where to start?" I stared at him and found myself lost in his eyes. I never really noticed how beautiful brown eyes could be.

"How about, with that Italian word?" I suggested. He grimaced then smiled.

"Its French not Italian. And that'll probably scare you away."

"After what I've gone through and the things you've told me, you expect something to scare me away? I'm insulted." I smiled to show I actually wasn't insulted. He didn't smile back but instead looked away at the rest of the party. It must be serious.

"It might. I don't know. It actually almost scared me away. I'm still fairly shocked." I waited, my curiosity killing me. He looked at me with a look that screamed he was dreading telling me this. "You won't let me out of this, will you?"

I shook my head, still waiting. I could feel myself getting impatient but I was holding it in. I didn't want to push him. He sighed.

"The _chanteuse de sange_ is French for the singer of blood. It's an old vampire myth. They say that, to create peace between the nobles and the hunters, certain nobles had a spell placed on them so they would have a soul mate, so to speak. It became a big practice in the early 13th century but slowly died out. Nowadays, it pops up in old families, mainly nobles. But so many things go wrong and the couples don't normally make it. The vampire generally kills the hunter when they first meet or the hunter's family becomes outraged and kills the vampire. Every now and then, one will make it but the hunter is usually turned."

"Why would the vampire kill the hunter?" oh he peaked my interest. He sighed again and brought my wrist up to his nose, inhaling.

"They can't resist the smell. The smell of the hunter's blood is the most delicious thing in the world to the vampire." I watched him, fascinated. He seemed to be completely enjoying the smell of my wrist. Which was odd because I wasn't wearing any perfume. "You smell like warm vanilla. Its amazing."

"So I am, you know…" I trailed off not knowing what to say. He just smiled at me.

"Yeah. But don't feel any pressure. I don't know if I can let you walk away easily but if you really want to, I'll try to let you."

"I won't. You're an enigma and I'm enjoying trying to figure you out. I don't mind staying around you." That and he's not too bad on the eyes. He looked at me like I was growing another head.

"I could kill you. And yet you'll stay. You're so confusing. I thought you'd tell me to leave you alone or something like that."

"I won't let you kill me. _MortDieu_ seems like enough to keep you at bay." He smirked at me. I felt my knees go slightly weak.

"The legendary Miske blade won't be enough to keep me away from your blood. At least it'll stop me from killing you." He leaned down to my level (when did he get so tall?) and kissed me. My mind went blank. On a scale of 1 to 10, it was like a 15. And I'm not just saying that. This nerd is amazingly experienced. My knees almost collapsed on me and my earlier fantasies popped into my head. He pulled away, much to my frustration, and leaned his forehead on mine. I noticed he was crouching. "This is going to be interesting."

Oh he's got that right. My hormones were going crazy. I felt like a horny little schoolgirl, which I kinda was. I don't know how much I can take of this. What is wrong with me? Guys don't make me act like this. Andy was going to be pissed. He still blamed Akatsuki for me passing out that day and now I'm about ready to jump the guy. But I shouldn't be too worried about it. We were leaving tomorrow for our new school. I probably wasn't going to see Akatsuki again. That thought made me sadder than it should have. But it was probably good. I don't particularly like getting close to guys. It won't do for me to have my heart broken due to empty promises. There I go again, avoiding things. Too bad I can't avoid them well.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own vampire knight or any of the characters

**Disclaimer: I don't own vampire knight or any of the characters. **

**Sorry it's late. I've been mad busy with stupid senior stuff and games and crap. Still sick but much better. I'll have another one up sometime tonight but I doubt I'll have one next week since its homecoming this weekend and all and I have family crap and I hate fall….**

**Quick notes: a) so apparently Maia is a Greek name (I didn't know this) and she was a titan and some god's mom. I learn a lot in English. But it means something cool but I don't remember what it was. I'll have to look it up again but I think it fits my Maia.**

**b) This is one week after the last chap (if ya don't get that). And I don't care if there's OOC or anything. This is my take on things.**

**Its toga day!!**

ONE WEEK LATER

"C'mon Maia. Get up! We're at the school. Waaaaaaake uuuuuuup!" Andy was yelling at me. Well, more like screaming in my ear. We were on our way, actually just arrived, at our new school, Cross Academy. I sighed, and sat up, examining the scenery. Nothing too noticeable since Andy's head was in my way.

"Get out of my face Andrew." I was a little irritated. I hate being woken up. Especially in a not-so-nice way, such as screaming. He moved aside and I noticed it was dark out. I could faintly see the silhouette of a building. It seemed to be a castle-type thing, not a school. "Is this really a school?"

"Nope. It's one of those camps they sent you Japs of to during WWII." I slapped him.

"Knock it off you two. You are going to behave. I don't want to hear about you fighting or I'm dragging you back to the States." I just realized Gen'ral was with us. His real name is General Gear Thompson and he was mine and Andy's legal guardian until we turned 18. Apparently, the US government didn't want us unsupervised. Gen'ral didn't really know anything about teenagers, especially teenagers that have gone through as much as me and Andy, so he generally left us alone, like at the beach. We called him Gen'ral since we couldn't think of anything better. We couldn't say dad since it was too painful and George was too informal, so we went with his title and modified it. He said he liked it and it stuck around the base camp we were at before coming to Japan.

"Yessir!" Andy said, saluting Gen'ral. He sighed but smiled nonetheless.

"Come on. We need to meet the Chairman and get you two settled. You bags are already being brought to your rooms so don't worry about that." Ew. I hate meeting people. This is going to suck. We got out of the car, well Andy ran out while I took as long as possible and Gen'ral lead us to the building. It was slightly intimidating but then I noticed that the sides weren't attached so it wasn't all one big building. Still creepy and I was getting bad feelings from the place. Andy wasn't having the same reaction as me. He was bouncing around in his "excited mode", as he put it.

"Hello Cross Academy! Here comes Andrew Holst. I hope your ready for this!" he shouted out at the building. Gen'ral glared at him, while I hit him on the head.

"Idiot."

"What?!"

Once we got to the Chairman's office, my feeling of unease increased tenfold. I noticed there was a kid in there and I felt my instinct to run kick in. I ignored it as best as I could, which constituted me hiding behind Andy and grabbing the back of his shirt. He didn't seem to even mind.

"Ah you must be General Thompson. I'm Chairman Cross. And this must be Andrew and Maia? How nice to meet you." I hadn't even noticed the blonde man behind the desk when we walked in. I was transfixed by the boy sitting on a couch. I looked over at the Chairman and realized he was watching me. I ignored it and took in his appearance. He had blonde hair that was tied back in a ponytail, glasses and the biggest smile I've even seen on a man's face. It was odd.

"Hello Chairman. I'm sorry for us arriving so late. We got detained by someone." Gen'ral glanced at Andy and I couldn't help the smile. Andy hadn't been packed so me and Gen'ral spent an hour working on it, after throwing Andy in the car slightly tied up to keep him out of our way.

"It's quite alright. By the way, this is Kuran Kaname. He's the dorm president for the Night Class."

"The class you wouldn't let Maia in." Andy sounded bitter. I glared at him.

"I apologize for that. She just didn't meet our criteria." The boy, Kaname, said. I felt chills go down my spine. And not the good kind. I really wanted to run so I clung to Andy harder.

"What do you mean?" Andy was about to go off on this kid. "She's a goddamned genius. How can you-" I quickly slapped my hand over his mouth, which is quite a feat for me, since I can barely reach.

"Shut up!" he knows I don't like being called the g-word, let alone getting special treatment because of it. "It's quite alright Chairman, Kuran-san. I'm fine not being in the special class."

"Maia, you-" thud The Chairman and Kaname gave me weird looks while Andy glared at me, rubbing his head. Gen'ral just ignored it. I smiled at them.

"Well unless I'm needed," Gen'ral obviously wanted to get out of there. "I should probably get going. I have a base to run."

"Yes, yes. I believe that you've done all that you need to. Have a good night. We'll let you know if there are any problems with these two." The Chairman seemed oddly happy. It was almost forced. Andy grabbed Gen'ral in a hug, while I just smiled. I'm still not comfortable hugging him.

"Bye Gen'ral!" we both said as he left.

"Don't kill him Maia." And with that he was gone.

"So, Maia, Andy, I hope you two have read the handbook for the Day Class students." We nodded. "Good. If you wait here for a little, your guides will be here to take you to your dorms. Any questions?"

Andy made to question him, no doubt about what, so I elbowed him in the gut while shaking my head with a smile. He glared at me as the door opened and 2 people walked in.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own vampire knight or any of the characters.**

One was a girl who was around the same height as me with brown hair and eyes so brown they looked almost red. My first thought was that she was Kaname's sister but I threw that out the window. The way she glanced at him, and blushed, removed that thought. The other was another guy. He was a lot taller than me and had lavender eyes. I noticed he also had silver hair and realized that I wouldn't stand out as much in this school. But with the look in his eyes, I knew I wasn't going to like him. The girl had a happy aura around her that seemed to put people at ease, while the guy seemed like he was a complete ass.

"Ah, there you are. Maia, Andy, this is my daughter Yuuki and Zero Kiryuu." Yes, not Kaname's sister. "They are the prefects and will show you around. Yuuki, Zero, this is Maia Miske and Andrew Holst. Be nice to them." He said the last part while looking at Zero. He ignored it. I noticed he ignored it because he was staring at me, with an odd look in his eyes.

"Miske? As in-" time to cut him off.

"Yes." I wasn't exactly sure what he was talking about but chances are he was right. He just stared at me with a look of shock.

"But they're in America."

"Not anymore. My parents are dead and I'm the last of my family." He just kept staring at me. Now everyone except Andy was staring at me.

"Zero, please take Andrew to his dorm room. I would like to speak to Maia alone." Zero nodded and beckoned to Andy. I released my death grip on his shirt and he left, giving me a weird look before the door closed behind him. "Oh and Andrew, feel free to think of me as a father. I'm always here for my children. You can even call me Dad."

I knew Andy was grimacing and I did too. How could the Chairman be so insensitive? Does he not know what we've been through? The girl, what-the-fuck-was-her-name, giggled and smiled at me.

"So. Maia, do you know what you parents were?" play dumb?

"Researchers and nut jobs?"

"I don't know about the nut jobs parts."

"Oh, so you mean the vampire hunters part" I really didn't like where this was going. If he knew that much then I would probably get roped into something bad.

"That's right. Did they teach you anything about it before, well you know…" I nodded. He waited for an explanation. Was vaguely aware of Kaname and Yuuki? still in the room.

"Sword fighting. It's what saved my life. I still have the family swords." His eyes widened.

"You have _les cadeaux de Dieu_?" (**A/N: means the gifts of God.**)

"Yeah. I am the only Miske left."

"With you?"

"Only _MortDieu_" I saw Kaname flinch. I glanced over at him and I was slightly happy at his reaction. Maybe the feeling of unease would go away if he was scared.

"Well then, I think you'd be the perfect candidate for a prefect. You see, the Night Class is composed of vampires. And the Day Class is all human, except for Zero. But he's almost a Level E." I totally remember hearing that before. Mom said they were bad and should be killed on sight. Something about humans but I wasn't paying attention. I nodded, pretending like I had a clue. "Zero, Ichiru and Yuuki are the other prefects. They protect the Night Class' secret along with protecting the Day Class students. You are to help them and you may carry _MortDieu_ around with you but hidden." I was going to anyways but ok. "You start tomorrow. Yuuki can explain everything to you. And try not to kill any Night Class students. They like to bother the prefects and I'm sure your instincts will be going mad. Any questions, ask Yuuki, Ichiru, Zero or myself." I crossed Zero off that list. The Chairman tossed me an armband." Wear that on duty. Now, have a nice night and you may also feel free to think of me as your father."

I knew I should shoot him down, but I was feeling nice today. Maybe I was still tired. But I just smiled at him as best as I could, considering I was cursing him to Hades. I figured my eyes were screaming death to him. Yuuki grabbed my arm and pulled so I followed her outside the office. Once we the door shut, Yuuki squealed and hugged me.

"I'm so excited. Another new prefect. You're going to be partnered with Ichiru. Oh yay! And you're a girl. Finally! We can even be friends?" she went from excited to questioning. I smiled at her.

"I'd like that. I don't make friends easy."

"Everyone will love you. Especially the guys." She blushed. She was adorably innocent. I want a Yuuki doll. "The school is pretty superficial"

"Like how?"

"Well, the Night Class students are gorgeous and all the Day Class students revolve they're lives around them. They're constantly sneaking into the Moon Dorms, or trying to get pictures of them. Its quite overwhelming." I nodded in understanding. Then I got a stupid thought.

"Do they even show up on film?"

I did not just say that aloud. Yuuki just looked thoughtful.

"I don't know. Maybe. We should find out." I smiled. Oh yeah, we were gonna be good friends.

"Well, here's the dorm rooms. Since you're a senior, you'll be on the first floor. You should be able to find you room. I have to get to work but I'll see you tomorrow!" she waved and ran off. I sighed and walked into the dorm house, looking for my room. I found it easily and walked in. it had a bed, a dresser and my suitcases. It didn't appear I had a roommate, which could be good. I decided to unpack and go to bed. I was still tired form my nap in the car and I figured unpacking would drain the rest of my energy. So that's what I did, along with setting my alarm.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own vampire knight or any of the characters.**

**Hi there! I am back. So:**

**I'm sick of f.h. But it's over wed, which means I have more time to post.**

**I am also sick of looking at colleges. I just wasted my day off looking at one and I hated it. I have more next weekend so I'm gonna post lots this week (when I get time) to make up for it.**

**I'm getting a job.**

**I am, honestly, almost finished writing this story. I'm on the big finish and I'm excited to write it. Like really excited. More so than I should be.**

**This is the longest story I've ever written and the only one I'm gonna finish. Yay me!!**

We are all a little weird and life's a little weird, and when we find someone whose weirdness is compatible with ours, we join up with them and fall in mutual weirdness and call it love.

I woke up at 6:30 and got ready for my first day. This was gonna be weird. Once I was finished I stared at myself in the mirror. The uniform was black with a white undershirt and a red bow at my neck. The whole thing bothered me. Actually, it was the idea of uniforms. They were so annoying. I untied the bow in a fit of rebellion and tied it around my ankle. I put my normal heels on, knowing I'd still be shorter than everyone else, and took one last look. Ignoring the voice in my head that was throwing a fit about looking like everyone else, I left to go meet Andy. As soon as I found him, I burst out laughing. He was backed against a tree, surrounded by girls. The look on his face showed how uncomfortable he was. I couldn't help to laugh. He saw me cracking up and pushed through the crowd to get to me.

"Oh my god, this is nuts. I get 5 feet out of the dorms and I got bombarded. And they keep asking if I'm related to Aidou and if I know him and it scary."

"I know. They're obviously crazy. I mean, they're obsessing over you."

"Not just that. They have to be completely insane to think I even look remotely like him." I felt a bruise hit my ego. I always confused the two of them. I just smiled at him while he stuck his tongue out at me. I took that moment to notice his uniform. It was a lot like mine, except he got pants instead of a skirt (lucky bastard) and he was actually wearing things right. I felt original standing next to him.

"I hope you get in trouble for your shoes. I wanna see you shorter than you normally are." I glared at him. Before I could snap back at him I heard shouting. Glancing over at the source of the noise, I saw a group of guys heading towards us. And the girls that were bugging Andy were right there with them.

"We should get to class," I heard Andy say. I quickly agreed with him and we left. We found the room where our classes were supposed to be fairly easy but were both shocked when we got in there. It was dead silent. Were we late? Aw man. I noticed everyone was staring at us. I fidgeted.

"Ah, the new students." I looked at the teacher for half a second before ignoring him. "This is Andrew Holst and Maia Miske. They're from America. Don't swarm them." I noticed his exasperation at the last part.

"Way to tell them now." Andy said under his breath. I giggled.

"Now you two may sit anywhere you want as long as you don't disrupt class." I noticed several students shifting to see where we would sit. Andy and I just nodded to the teacher and found two empty seats to sit in.

I'm not sure what happened all day. I got really bored. I just remember that during lunch a lot, and I mean a LOT, of people tried talking to me. It was overwhelming. I was actually thanking god when I was done with classes. That is, until I remembered I had prefect duties. Yuuki caught me just as I was leaving my last class.

"Maia-chan, are you all ready for tonight?"

"I guess"

"It's not that's bad. It's just really quiet and tiring. And I hope you don't like sleeping." I smiled. I love sleeping. It's my favourite pastime.

"I should be fine."

"Good. I'm not. But anyways, we start by keeping the Day Class students form attacking the Night Class students as they go to class. It calms down a lot after that. We usually just patrol around in pairs for a while then split up into singles until we get off duty. Which is when the Night Classes are over. Then we can go to bed. And that's it." I nodded in understanding. This was going to be a long night.

I could hear screaming as I got closer to the Night Class dorms. Gradually, I saw the crowd. It seemed as if the whole Day Class was there. I saw Yuuki grimace.

"We need to make a path and try to get them to go back to the dorms. Just kinda yell and stuff. If you need help Zero and Ichiru will be here soon." I was starting to really regret my decision to become a prefect. Yuki blew on a whistle (right in my ear I might add) and started shouting at the students to go back to their dorms. I didn't want to help with this but I'm too nice. Unfortunately, the guys in the crowd caught sight of me as I started yelling. They stampeded towards me while I just squeaked and hid behind Yuuki.

"No, no, no. Deal with it." damn her. She stepped away from me, leaving me surrounded by guys.

"Um, go back to your dorms?" I was so not liking this. One of the guys stepped forward.

"What do we get for being good boys, ms. Prefect?" his tone suggested something sexual and I felt my temper rise. Damn, I'm bipolar today.

"I won't drag you there Dumbass." He looked shocked at my sudden change in mood.

"I kinda like a –"

"Finish that and I will castrate you." He stopped. "Now, please go back to your dorms."

I flashed a smile and waited. Most of the guys walked away, glancing back at me as they did so, while a couple stayed, including douche bag. I just kept smiling and even resorted to my puppy-dog pout. It's amazing, I know, but I do know how to work people over. And it works. Andy absolutely hates it when I resort to doing my puppy eyes. Says something about my eyes looks like water and its so sad anyone would give in to it. I love having a secret weapon. The left over guys me looks of longing before they too left. I heard many of them say "bye Maia" and a couple "see you tomorrow ms. Prefect". Douche bag was dragged away by his friends. I guess I just proved that saying about flies and honey. I turned to find Yuuki and 2 Zeros staring at me. Wait…2 Zeros? I looked at them confused.

"Why are there 2 Zeros?"

"Wow Maia-chan! That was great. Now we only have to worry about the girls." Yuuki was literally bouncing around with excitement.

"K, but why are there 2 of him?" I asked again. Someone better answer me.

"This is Ichiru. My twin brother." Zero didn't sound too happy. I liked his twin already if he didn't like him. Though I did groan outwardly. Twins. I couldn't tell Aidou and Andy apart most of the time. I was always confusing them. There was no way I was going to be able to tell twins apart.

"Zero has a tattoo." Ichiru said as if reading my mind. I smiled at him. Oh yeah, I so liked him better than Zero.

"C'mon. The night Class students will be coming out soon and the girls are still crowding." Zero said, walking away. Yuuki ran after him, while Ichiru grabbed my hand and dragged me after him.

We had been trying continuously to get the girls to leave, without luck, when the gates to the Moon Dorms opened (Yuuki told me that's what they were called). I was pushed back into Ichiru as the girls tried even harder to get to the Night Class students. This sucked. I noticed a crowd of people walking out when I was pushed too hard and fell. I cursed loudly and stood up, only to be knocked to the ground again.

"Maia!" I looked up and saw ice blue. I leaned back slightly and saw blonde.

"Andy?"

"Not again."

"Aidou?!"

"Yeah!" he hugged me tighter. I could barely breathe. "Oh crap, your bleeding."

I looked at my arm and sure enough, there was a trickle of blood running from my elbow. I hadn't even felt it. I sighed and stood up. No use crying over spilt blood. (A/N: haha I had to. Honestly I'm so corny sometimes. I love it)

"So you go here Aidou?"

"Yup. I'm one of the favourites too." I just then noticed the glares I was getting from the surrounding girls.

"Apparently. I don't understand why th-" I was getting assaulted a lot lately. Someone had grabbed me and kissed me. Out of reflex I pulled away and slapped. I heard a collective gasp then Aidou's laughter.

"Nice job. I can't remember the last time anyone's humiliated him like that." Aidou kept laughing. I looked at who it was and gasped too.

Bumbumbummmmm…hahaha god I'm tired now. So I started writing this before practice when I didn't have any post-season crap. Now I find out we have practice for no reason on Thurs. so I told my coach that I was done after wed. She brought up sectionals and (go me) I had a nice rebuttal. She won't even play me in sectionals so it's a waste of my time to keep going with this nonsense. But I am tired and pissed and I still have to do an essay for bio, which was due today, but I didn't hand in cuz I skipped bio (bad me) and errrgh….

Enough of that. I wanna thank my readers (I actually haven't done that yet. Sorry ) and my few reviewers. You fricken rock. Honestly, I read those and went 'yes! Encouragement'. No lie, I said that out loud.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own vampire knight or any of the characters.**

**I seem to write a lot when I don't feel good. Or maybe I just get sick easy. Any ways, I have a monstrous headache going on right now but ima write this cuz I want to.**

Don't worry about the world coming to an end today. It is already tomorrow in Australia.

"Oh my god Akatsuki. I am so sorry. You know you can't sneak up on me. Are you alr-" cut off again by another kiss. What the hell?

"Shut up. You can't actually hurt me. And I missed you so I think it's excusable when I do that." He smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back.

"I missed you too." In truth, I had. I had thought of him since we had left the beach. Which seemed slightly obsessive to me.

"What about me?" Aidou sounded sad to be left out.

"You too Aidou." His face brightened up so much I wanted to laugh.

"How nice that you all know each other," that Kaname guy was there. God, I did not like him. "But unfortunately we have class Aidou, Akatsuki, and Maia has her duties. And quite possibly, death threats to avoid." I flinched. Death threats? Aw damn.

"I'll find you later." Akatsuki said before kissing my cheek and walking away.

"Bye Maia! Come visit me sometime." Aidou called, while being dragged away by his cousin. I watching them leave then spun around, only to notice that everyone was staring at me. I almost felt a blush coming up. The crowd seemed to be waiting for me to explain.

"We met over break." Real smooth Maia. It was true though. Most of the girls kept giving me death glares. It was unnerving.

"C'mon get back to your dorms." For once Zero wasn't being a total dick. Oh, wait, he game me a nasty look after he said that. Well, leopards don't change their spots.

Yuuki, however, tackled me. Thank god she's so small, or I would've fallen yet again.

"That's so cute. You have a Night Class student in love with you. And it's Akatsuki-senpai. And its so obvious your in love with him too." I twitched. I am not in love with him. Maybe completely infatuated, but what girl wouldn't be. He's tall, gorgeous, great body….yeah completely infatuated. Not in love.

"Yuuki, its not love." She seemed really disappointed.

"That's alright. It will be. I can just tell." She can't be stopped. I'm slightly afraid of what she'll do to make us fall in love.

"Let's go patrol Maia," Ichiru said, still glaring at his brother. Yuuki took notice of his glare and gave Zero a look that said she was pissed at him. Lets hope she bitches his ear off, though she doesn't seem like the type to do that. Stupid angsty vampire fucker. He's just all emo because…"if you keep glaring at him, he won't die or anything. I've tried."

"I am totally NOT glaring," I said feigning insult. I was caught. Damn me and my face.

"Yes you were but its okay. Me and Zero don't get along at all. He hates vampires with a passion while I don't have a problem with most of them. I was even in love with one." I was shocked. He was? So I guess I'm not the only insane hunter. And no, that was not me giving in and saying I'm in love.

"So he hates me because I'm close with two vampires?"

"No." what the fuck? "The Kiryuu family and the Miske family have never gotten along. Always had a rivalry as to which family had the better hunters. Zero's been trying to keep our family alive, so he's keeping up traditions and feuds. But he really has no right. I'm the only human Kiryuu left and you the only Miske left. And I see no reason to not get along with you. You and I could be good friends." Well that explains zero. I smiled and hugged Ichiru.

"I like you so much better than Zero." He laughed and hugged me back.

For the rest of the night, me and Ichiru walked all over the grounds looking for anyone breaking the rules. It was really boring. Around 3am, Ichiru let me patrol on my own. I wound up sitting in a tree, 'resting'. Its not like I had anything better to do. My senses were on high alert though, just in case. Around 5 am, Yuuki found me, looking dead tired. I felt bad for her and jumped out of my tree.

"Go to bed Yuuki."

"I was just coming to get you to tell you that."

"Well then, lets go get some much needed sleep." We slowly walked towards the dorms. I was practically carrying Yuuki although I didn't mind. She's tiny. I wasn't as tired as I should have been, being on only a couple hours of sleep, but I knew that would change in an hour and a half, when I had to wake up for classes. Oddly enough, that wasn't the case. I hadn't done my homework for the upcoming day, so I had to spend my sleeping time doing that. I managed to finish the last of it right as my alarm went off. I groaned. There was no way I would be able to keep this up all semester. I'm gonna fall asleep in class today.

I was right. I got yelled at three times and Andy had to keep nudging me awake. It was not fun. Maybe I could convince the Chairman to do shifts or something. I was barely awake to go to my prefect duties that night. Andy gave me a piggyback to the crowd of people. It looked noticeably larger today. I groaned and snuggled into Andy's back.

"Just take me to my dorm so I can sleep."

"Nope. You're gonna suffer through this."

"But how am I gonna walk when you leave?"

"You're gonna put one foot in front of the other and such not. You know how to walk Maia."

"Do not"

"Stop lying and suck it up. This is your own fault."

"Way to be a good best friend."

"Go take some Midol and shove it."

"And I'm the one PMSing."

"Shut up maia." He dropped me and I landed hard on my ass, not expecting that at all. I glared up at him as he smirked and started walking away. I heard him call something over his shoulder that sounded distinctly like 'fanboys' and spun around to face the crowd, still sitting on my ass. Most of the guys in the crowd were staring at me, while a couple were on the ground with nosebleed. I then realized that when I fell, my skirt had hiked up, showing my underwear. I squeaked and shot up off the ground trying to cover myself. Andy was so gonna die for this.

"Um, shoo." Good god I was embarrassed. I'm not cut out for attention. I felt my face start to heat up. Holy shit, I'm blushing. I tried to brush it off and I walked through the crowd to find Yuuki and co. I saw Ichiru holding his nose in an attempt to stop the bleeding and zero had his face in his sleeve. Yuuki just gave me a sympathetic look. I get those too often form her. It was becoming a habit.

The quick adrenaline rush I had began to wear off rather quickly after that. I wound up leaning against Ichiru, half-asleep. He didn't even seem to notice me there but Zero sure did. He kept giving us death glares, which made me practically snuggle into him. The Night Class seemed to be running late today. I only knew this because many of the girls were complaining about it very loudly. Did I mention loudly? Cuz I was trying to sleep (albeit while leaning against Ichiru but nonetheless…) and they were being loud. They little patience I normally have for people was practically gone.

"Don't snap at them Maia. They already hate you enough." Was he a mind reader? I stared at him, my mouth agape.

"How do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Read my mind"

"I'm not reading your mind. Your facial expressions give everything away. They're very entertaining." I gave him my I'm-annoyed-at-you look.

"No they're not."

"If you saw them, you'd agree."

"Jerkface." He laughed at my pout and attempt to insult him. At that point the gates finally opened and screams erupted. Stupid late vampires. Now I definitely won't be able to get to sleep. I started chanting 'don't snap' and 'do not kill' in my head over and over again. It was working but I was starting to fall asleep on Ichiru again.

"You can sleep through anything can't you?'

"Not my undone homework at 5 am."

"Nerd." I hit him on the shoulder but couldn't help the smile on my face. Yeah, I'm a nerd.

"Maia!" I heard a yell go up. Wonder who it is.

"Hey Aidou. How're you?"

"I'm bored and missing you. You didn't come visit me." He was standing in front of me, giving me his puppy eyes. Cheater.

"Don't you use those against me" I screeched, covering my eyes and pointing at him in an accusing way. "And I didn't realize you meant last night. I'm really busy. I didn't even get to sleep."

"So that's why you're half dead on me," Ichiru mumbled. I elbowed him in the side and gave him an I'll-get-you-later look. Aidou, however, freaked out.

"Oh my god! I know how you are about your sleep. This must be killing you." He had swept me up into one of his strangle hugs. I was having difficulty breathing again. "But don't you worry, I'll make sure you get some sleep. Even if I have to make you."

"Cuz you can make me do anything."

"Totally could"

"Could not"

"Kain could." glare he had me there.

"That's what you think." I stated, crossing my arms.

"So if I asked you to meet me tonight, you wouldn't?" I jumped. Damn sneaky bastard. He was watching me with an amused look on his face. Think quick Maia, um, umm.

"I would consider it." Yes! Way to go Miske! I did a quick dance in my head.

"And why is that?" cuz it was the best answer I could give beside hell freaken yes I will! And then do naughty things. Oh god, I am tired.

"Because you're not making me," I said, stressing the making part and looking at Aidou. He had a look of defeat. Maia: 1 Aidou: 0.

"Good. I'll meet you between classes."

"What? I didn't agree to meet you." What the hell? He just smiled at me and grabbed Aidou by the arm to drag him to class. Aidou had a look that screamed he had won. I guess the score was actually Maia: 0 Aidou: 2 Akatsuki: lots. And don't ask where those numbers came from. I watched them walk away. When did Akatsuki get such a nice ass?

"Your staring Maia." Ichiru whispered in my ear. I jumped and glared at him.

"Am not."

"You're going to lose this fight."

"Jerk" he just smirked.

"Is that my new nickname or something?"

"Yes it is," he laughed at me.

"Come on. We need to patrol."

"Fine! But only if you give me a piggyback ride during it."

"Why?"

"So I can fall asleep"

"Oh, go find your tree when we separate." I gave him an odd look. "I saw you last night."

"Stalker."

"You wish." He winked at me and started walking away. I jumped on his back.

"Not really but I'm still getting that piggyback."

"Whatever. It's a good thing you're tiny."

"Oh shush."

Wow I wrote a lot more than I wanted to. I just couldn't fid a good place to stop. Quick apology for any mistakes. I had so many grammatical and spelling errors cuz I just can't seem to type today and I probably missed a bunch. I'm honestly about to throw my keyboard out a window (although its completely my fault I can't type and not my lifeless instrument)

Thanks for the reviews and keep em coming.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own vampire knight or any of the characters.**

I give up writing things at the bottom of my 'chapters'. It doesn't seem to want to work for me. Neither do colours. I'll figure something out.

So I had the day off today and figured 'hey, I'm avoiding college essays and school work, why not post a chap.' And I answered 'yeah. Maybe I can actually fulfill my dream of getting to the Halloween part by Halloween (doubt it!!)'. That really would only happen if I posted everyday next week and I doubt that'll happen since I'm lazy and actually have to do work now.

Good news: I dyed my hair but it didn't work like I wanted it to. The purple didn't come out at all but the pink did. I'm not too happy with it but my dad is. Something about 'now you can get a job'. I'm gonna go for white after Halloween. Oh and duh! It's Halloween in one week. I'll do a couple chaps that night before my party just cuz I love this holiday. I feel it's the only one I can get into cuz I'm weird and like dressing up.

Ok storytime!!

"Nunquam lamiae morde me dice -- Never say bite me to a Vampire". (That's supposed to be red)

We patrolled for a couple hours and then split up. And by patrolled, I mean he carried me. And by split up, I mean I went to my tree and fell asleep. Although I was happy for the sleep, the nightmare was NOT appreciated. The man/creature was in it again but it wasn't the same scene. This time I was sitting on a random couch in an overly elaborate black dress. The dress was long and almost like a prom dress but it was too form fitting. I was slightly uncomfortable in it so I looked around for something to distract myself. There wasn't really anything to notice in the room except for the smell. I couldn't pinpoint what it was. Suddenly, the door I hadn't noticed before opened and a flood of light came in.

"Ah your awake my pet." The same man from my other nightmares was standing in the doorway. The only features I could make out were his bright red eyes. I was instantly creeped out by him but my body wasn't listening to me. I had gotten up and walked over to him. I could feel the cold ground too well for my liking and noticed that I wasn't wearing any shoes. 'That's odd. I always wear something on my feet.' The man smiled at me and took my hand, kissing it. "I have a gift for you, pet. I think you'll enjoy it."

He took me down a hallway, still holding my hand, to a room that was completely dark. The smell that came out was that same familiar smell, only stronger. The lights suddenly flared and I felt myself recoil. Strong arms wrapped around my waist, keeping me from running. Akatsuki was chained to a wall, looking half dead. My breath stopped and I could feel the tears streaming down my face.

"Soon Maia, this will be a reality. Then we'll be together for eternity. Remember this, you are mine and not his Maia Miske. I'll see you soon." He nuzzled my neck as I started hyperventilating.

"A-Akatsuki." I chocked out between sobs. I could hear my tears hitting the ground with loud thuds as my knees gave out.

"Yes?" thud

"Jesus Christ!" I had fallen out of my tree. It hurt like a bitch.

"Oh my. Are you alright Maia?" I looked up and saw Akatsuki watching me with a worried look on his face.

"I've been better. Why do you keep scaring me?"

"I tried waking you up. When you said my name I figured you had woken up." I said his name? Oh sweet god that dream. I could feel myself crying. But it was just a dream. Akatsuki was here, in front of me, safe and alive. And that man wasn't around. I was suddenly lifted up. "Is it your tailbone? You really shouldn't sleep in a tree. You're going to hurt yourself worse."

"Put me down Akatsuki. I'm not hurt."

"You're crying."

"That doesn't mean I'm hurt."

"Then why are you crying?"

"I had a nightmare."

"Are you alright now?"

"No but you're okay so I'll be fine." I smiled up at him. He smiled back and wiped the tears off my face.

"Glad to see I mean so much to you"

"You have no idea." I immediately slapped my hand over my mouth. "That came out wrong." I managed to get out between my hands.

"I don't care." He said as he leaned down and kissed me. I melted. How does he do this to me? I stopped caring and just enjoyed being with him. "So, when did sleeping in a tree become part of the jobs for the guardians?" he just HAD to end it by bringing that up.

"When I got appointed and can't go more than 24 hours without sleep."

"That sounds rough."

"Oh it is. I almost killed all those stupid fangirls just so I could sleep on Ichiru."

"And was ogling me because you were tired?" what?

"Ohmigawd!" I felt my face flush. He'd caught me. "Well yeah actually it was. I'm not normally like that."

"On the outside. But I bet you have some pretty dirty thoughts." I hit him on the arm. He was completely right but I was never going to let him know that. "Alright alright, you probably don't since you're so busy but it's good you didn't kill those girls."

"And why not?" I huffed, slightly annoyed that no one thought it was a good idea to get rid of them.

"I may have lost my cool and dragged you away to the dorms." I stared at him. Way to be blunt. He looked completely unfazed.

"And you say I'm the one with the perverted mind. But I'll keep that comment in mind tomorrow." He looked down at me while I just gave him a mischievous smile. He looked at me in shock and then pulled me tight against him for another kiss. My brain stopped working again until he pulled away and nuzzled my neck.

"I knew you were secretly a pervert."

"Am not."

"You got my innuendo and managed to destroy my cool."

"Its not that hard"

"You little – "

"Akatsuki, class is starting." I hadn't heard that voice before.

"Damn. I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye" he kissed me and started walking away.

"Oh by the way, stop calling me Akatsuki. It's my last name. Call me Kain." I couldn't help but smile. Then I went back up in my tree until I was done 'patrolling'. Is till had homework to do later so I needed as much sleep as I could get.

The days passed much in the same way. I would go to class, fall asleep, get bombarded at the beginning of patrolling, sleep in my tree, get woken up by Akatsuki (call him Kain dammit) and sometimes Aidou, go to my dorm to do homework, then repeat. I was quite fine with everything. Well, except the not seeing Akatsuki (Kain!) very often and the occasional nightmare. They seemed to be getting more and more frequent. I never saw the man's face clearly and I never found out who he was but he seemed to enjoy making Akatsuki suffer (I give up correcting myself). The man was constantly changing how he was dying. The worst one was when he made me bite him, as if I was a vampire. It felt so real. I could taste the blood and feel Akatsuki suffering. I woke up crying in Akatsuki's arms with the taste of blood still in my mouth. He asked me what was wrong as I tried desperately to get the taste out. I lied, like always, and told him it was just my nightmares about the creatures. I could tell he never believed me but he never pried.

Andy didn't seem to be having any problems with Cross Academy. He was getting enough sleep (less than me I bet), his grades were his normal (high C's) and he was always making friends. Thanks to him, many of the girls stalking the Night Class had left them in favour of Andy. Aidou was apparently mad about this. I really had no idea any of this was going on. Andy would keep me updated during lunch and when I didn't go to math and hung out with him in the library. I only listened with half an ear since I was constantly tired but Andy never seemed to mind. He knew since he would constantly nudge me awake during a story but I never sensed anything mean about his attitude toward me. It was mainly pity and occasionally humour.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own vampire knight or any of the characters.**

Yeah its kinda short but I'm on filler crap. Which I always suck at writing. I promise it'll pick up soon. And yay me! I didn't realize that Halloween was so soon in the story. Too bad the actual fun isn't for like 20 more pages (handwritten of course). I have to hurry up and finish this before I catch myself.

Its snowing here. First time this school year. I'm so depressed. This may be my last first snowfall (if I have anything to say about it, it will). I'm avoiding going outside to see it. Snow needs to go away before Friday or I'll cry. I won't be able to trick or treat if its cold. Raggedy Anne is not good for snow. Yeah well, I'm rambling.

"When it snows, you have two choices: shovel or make snow angels"

A couple of weeks passed and it appeared that this was how I was going to live my senior year out. I finally adjusted to not sleeping (I had given up my tree naps because of my nightmares) and most of the guys had mellowed out around me (Yuuki blamed Akatsuki although I never saw why). Andy was in constant euphoria and I somehow tolerated him. The few nightmares I was getting (I do need to sleep unfortunately) had stopped torturing Akatsuki. They had turned erotic but I thankfully woke up before it got too bad. I was even making new friends. There were, amazingly, a couple non-Night-Class-obsessed girls in the school. They had started talking to me about a week after the semester started and we became friends. They were helping me keep up on homework in the early mornings. I was insanely thankful to them. It seemed as though my life was going to be somewhat normal.

Everything changed near Halloween. Andy had hyped up all the Day Class students about it and they had gone to the Chairman in order to organize a costumed dance. With the Night Class. Even Yuuki and Ichiru were excited. Zero and I were dreading it. Zero was mad about including 'blood sucking parasites' (I reminded him he was one too. The glare I received was nothing short of terrifying.). I was madder about the whole costume thing. I didn't have one, nor did I want one. Andy refused to listen to me when I told him (over and over and over again) that I wasn't going to dress up. I managed to lose the fight when he somehow got Yuuki and Aidou on his side. Yuuki showed up at my room the day before the dance with a witch's costume. It was short and black and came with a hat and stockings. It was way too short for my liking. I was shocked but Yuuki explained that Andy had called Gen'ral and gotten it from America. So now Gen'ral was against me. I decided it would be a good time to call him.

"How dare you side with him! I haven't done anything to deserve this."

"Maia, calm down. Why wouldn't I side with him? I bet you're working yourself silly at school. Take some time off and enjoy Halloween."

"If I destroy the damn thing I don't have to dress up."

"You paid for it." *click* I did what now? Oh my god. Those bastards. Since I'm not 18, Gen'ral's in charge of my bank account, which isn't that small. It explains why Andy went to him. He really must want me to go. I almost gave in and decided to go but I decided to mess with Andy. I instantly ran off to find him. He was in the library actually studying (which reminded me that I was supposed to be in math). I laughed in my head and how serious he looked and joined him at his table.

"So I called Gen'ral." I watched his face pale slightly. "And honestly, I'm proud that you put this much effort into something so stupid."

"There's something wrong with you. You're not yelling at me for getting him in on it."

"Why would I? I'm so proud of you."

"What did you do to it? Can't you just be fun for once Maia? You probably destroyed it. You're so damn stubborn." I just smiled at him. This is fun.

"I'm considering wearing it."

"Really? Damn you're easy." I glared at him but he didn't seem to notice what he had said. He was lost in thought. It was funny. I could even see the wheels working as something clicked. "What's the catch?"

"Pay me back and I'm allowed to alter it."

"Deal but you do realize the dance is tomorrow night, right."

"Of course. I'm not that out of the loop here. And don't worry, I'll pull it off." I smiled and pulled out some math. Might as well use my not-in-class period (I will not call it skipping).

After school I was in a better mood. I had done all my necessary homework and had even gotten a nap in (no nightmares), while at the library with Andy. He was well behaved, which had something to do with him having an essay due the next day. The worst he did was steal my hair tie while I was sleeping. I didn't care that much since I was happy about being caught up on everything. I was a little surprised that the length wasn't bothering me at all. It actually seemed to help when I had to deal with the Mo. The girls temporarily forgot about the Night Class in order to come over and make comments about it. Many wondered if I dyed it. Most just wanted to play with it. I let them since I really didn't care, until Ichiru came over and told them to leave. They refused unless I promised to let them play with it in the dorms or in class the next day. I agreed, half-heartedly, and the majority of them left. I hadn't even noticed that the Night Class had passed by and that it was time to patrol. I smiled at Ichiru and we walked away. He was constantly talking about Halloween and his costume and such. I ignored him, nodding occasionally to appear as if I was listening. He didn't notice until I didn't pull it off right. I hadn't heard was he said, but he had stopped walking and was waiting for me to answer.

"What?"

"Are you really gonna dress up?"

"Yeah I am. I just need to run into town before classes tomorrow." I must've nodded at a question of 'are you dressing up?' and not even noticed.

"What're you going as?" good question.

"A witch."

"It's a costume dance." I hit him on the arm.

"I know. I'm not really a witch Hun. Sorry to disappoint you. Well I'm going to my tree now."

"I'll come get you soon. We get off early tonight." I cheered and walked away. The whole way to my tree I considered my costume. I had to pick out all the little details and what I wanted done to it. I was worried that, since mine was all American and trashy, I'd looked trashy at the dance. I really hoped not. I'll just have to add some fabric to the bottom. But he stockings will make it less bad. Maybe I'll just add sleeves. With that settled, I curled up to get some sleep.

The nightmare ahd come back again but this one was even weirder than before. The man was dancing with me. I was in a light pink ball gown and matching heels. I knew it was a dream because I can NOT dance in heels. Yeah, I can run and jump but not dance. I doubt I can dance in sneakers. But there I was, dancing as gracefully as if it was as easy as breathing.

"are you enjoying this?" I looked at the man as he spoke. I still wasn't able to make out what he looked like and it was frustrating me. As much as I'm afraid of him, I want to now what he looks like. My voice seemed to be gone so I didn't reply, just stared at him. "I hope so. That way we can dance like this forever." I continued staring at him. I slowly felt my voice returning.

"who are you?"

"no one important yet. But after tomorrow night, I'll be your life."

"what? I don't-" he cut me off by kissing me. I pushed him away, getting angry. I could make out a smirk on his face, while his eyes were bright red. As I frowned at his smirk I noticed that his lips were red. And not lipstick red. My hand immediately flew to my mouth. I could feel liquid on my lips and it started to run down my chin when I touched it. He had bit me. No one, wait NOTHING bites me. My anger spiked higher than ever. Where was my sword when I needed it. The man smield at me as he pulled me closer to him, a lot closer than I was before.

"that fire of yours needs to die down. It won't look good if I can't control you." If he didn't have me in a vice grip, I would've slapped hi. Wait, vice grip? I didn't think you could feel in dreams.

"leave me alone." My voice was forced calm. I wanted to yell at him, hit him, chop off his head. "I am NOT yours. Now release me."

"you're not fully mine yet but you are still mine. But just you wait. Soon, you'll be begging to stay with me."

"never."

"we'll see." He bent to my neck. My whole body tensed, expecting another bite, but instead he licked me. I couldn't suppress the shudder that went down my spine. "you smell so delicious. I can hardly wait. Actually, I don't think I will." I felt his fangs graze my skin and flinched away. He chuckled, moved my head back, and bit down before I could move away. My vision faded and I felt myself falling. I expected to hit the ground so I got ready for the impact but instead I hit something else. My eyes shot open, to see Akatsuki staring at me.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own vampire knight or any of the characters.**

This seems long but only because it's a lot of dialogue. At least it seems that way to me. I had some fun notes on this one too but I forgot about them. So I was totally gonna do a lot of posting on Halloween but that didn't happen (obviously). I was really busy this weekend. Like I fell asleep sat night at 2ish and didn't wake up till around 5 on Sunday. And that was with daylight savings so it was actually around 6. so yeah, I'm not in a good mood today since everything in my town's closed for election day so I can't finish a stupid project. And I cant vote. I'm 3 months too young. 3 fricken months. Like exactly 3 months. Wow, I'm already counting down to my birthday. Off topic.

So enjoy, I hope everyone had a happy Halloween and I'm scared outta my mind for our next prez. I have way too many opinions on that though and I won't tell unless asked.

Thanks for the reviews everyone!

"An election cannot give a country a firm sense of direction if it has two or more national parties which merely have different names but are as alike in their principles and aims as two peas in the same pod" (oh how wonderfully true this year)

"I knew if I waited long enough you'd fall." I allowed my eyes to adjust to everything around me until I noticed his eyes. Bright red.

"Are you saying I'm predictable? And why are your eyes red?"

"No you really aren't. I have fun trying to figure out what you're going to do."

"That's wonderful but you didn't answer my other question."

"I was getting there. You're bleeding." My body tensed up. Must be from falling out of the tree.

"Where?"

"Your lip and neck. They actually look like bite marks." He seemed to get angry at the last part. I hardly noticed as I was panicking. I managed to push myself off him and fell to the ground. I didn't care and grabbed my neck. I could feel a liquid on it and when I pulled my hand away, I was red. I stared at my blood, absolutely terrified. "Maia, who bit you?"

I continued to stare at my hand. It was impossible. You don't wake up hurt from dreams. I quickly threw off my jacket and dress shirt and looked at my arms. There were red marks that were quickly turning to bruises on my upper arms. I was so confused. How was this happening? I got hurt in a dream and it somehow transferred to the real world. Unless it wasn't a dream. All my logic flew out the window. I forced myself to stop thinking about it, as I was getting nowhere. I felt Akatsuki grab me and I realized I was shaking.

"Maia! What happened? Why are you bleeding? And where did you get those bruises?" I just stared at him. His eyes had turned back to brown. I didn't understand why seeing as I was still bleeding, but I didn't try to figure it out.

"I-I don't know." He looked confused.

"How do you not know? Someone obviously did this to you."

"I know that. But, I didn't get to see him clearly. It was in my dream and the man – "

"What man?"

"He wouldn't tell me his name"

"But he did this to you?

"Yes." It sounded insane. Even to me and I had experienced it firsthand. He was probably thinking the same thing. I waited for him to laugh at me or to say something that showed he didn't believe me. I got neither. He pulled me to him, holding me a close as he could while allowing me to breathe.

"It's okay Maia. He can't get you. I'm right here." I just sat in his embrace, not knowing what to do.

"I don't get you. No matter how insane I sound, you always believe me."

"Are you lying?"

"No but I'm still confused. You never seem to doubt me."

"You haven't lied to me yet. I'd be able to hear your heartbeat race. And with this especially, you couldn't be. This is something that normally happens to vampires. I have no idea who would do this to you. Can you tell me everything about the dream?" I buried my head in his chest and tried to calm down. His scent helped a lot. I hadn't noticed it before but he smelled smoky. Not cigarette smoke but like a campfire. It was as if he had just come from a bonfire. I absolutely loved it and I kept inhaling it. After awhile, I managed to move my head so I wasn't buried in his chest to answer his questions.

"You smell good." Yeah I was avoiding it. He just smiled at me.

"No one's told me that before. Now will you tell me about the dream." Why doesn't he get distracted like I do?

"It wasn't really scary. The man was making me dance with him, we were talking well more like fighting, then he bit my lip and neck and I woke up to you." My and had unconsciously moved to my neck. Akatsuki's eyes were on my hand and I noticed they were slightly red, again.

"What did you talk about?" I shifted uncomfortably. I did not like what he had said to me. I think I was scared of him.

"He kept saying I was his. Almost like he owned me."

"What did he look like?" I hadn't actually seen his features so I tried to guess.

"His eyes were always red and I think he had dark hair. Oh and he's taller than me."

"That doesn't narrow it down much at least it's a start."

"What did he do to me? I mean, you can't get hurt from dreams, right?"

"Its an old vampire spell. One vampire will invade another's dreams and every physical thing that happens in the dream, happens in real life. The user controls everything about the dream, the setting when it ends etc. but its normally only used on other vampires. It's a good way to kill someone and many were using it against hunters, unfairly. It was eventually banned against humans."

"Well this sucks. I'm being illegally attacked by some random vampire. In my dreams."

"I know. This is all very confusing. I can't think of why a vampire would beak the rules, just to dance with you. I'll need to talk to Kaname about this." I really didn't want Kaname to know. It seemed personal to me but I was too scared to protest. This wasn't something I could control and it scared me. "Let's not worry about this anymore though. There's nothing we can do at this time. And I did actually come here to talk to you."

"I thought you always wanted to talk to me. You just being around me cuz I'm little and easily taken advantage of!" he looked completely shocked. That was a complete 180 so I didn't really blame him.

"That's not what I meant. Of course I like talking to you. I'm sorry –" I was laughing at him. He was so cute when he was flustered. And he totally fell for it.

"I was kidding. I know better than that."

"Don't do that to me. I thought you went all hormonal on me." I started laughing again.

"So what did you want to talk about?" I managed to get out after I saw that he was irked at me.

"The Halloween dance." I grimaced.

"What about it?"

"What are you going as?"

"How do you even know I'm going?"

"Hanabusa's been driving me nuts about it. He's trying to make me jealous because he knows what your going as." Why does Aidou know everything?

"No he doesn't. I might change what I'm going to be." Hah! I really wasn't going to change it but if Aidou found out, he'd flip.

"So can I at least know the choices?"

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"Because a) I don't wanna tell you, b) it haven't made a definitive list and c) I kinda wanna surprise everyone. Including you."

"I guess that makes sense." He had a sad look on his face. I almost caved in. god, he's adorable. I cupped his face in my hands and smiled at him.

"You can wait. It's only a couple hours away. And it'll go faster for you since you'll be sleeping."

"No I won't. I'm going to follow you around all day to see if you cave." My mouth dropped open. He wouldn't! Would he?

"Your acting like your cousin."

"I have been around him my whole life. I'm sure I've picked up some of his habits."

"The annoying ones!" he gave me a look that was supposed to be mean but he failed and I just laughed at him.

"I really am going to follow you around tomorrow."

"I have classes. And I don't want your fangirls following me around."

"You do know they cancelled classes tomorrow."

"Nope. I must've been asleep when they announced that."

"While you were skipping class?" I stared at him, irritated.

"Are you stalking me? And I was not skipping." I crossed my arms in front of my chest and gave him a stern look. He laughed and hugged me.

"Then what would you call it?"

"Not going to class because I have better things to do."

"And those would be?"

"Yelling at Andy for stealing my money to buy me a costume. And for getting Gen'ral in on it."

"And that was more important than class?"

"Yeah! And it was just math. I can pass it with my brain off."

"That's being modest."

"It really is, considering the fact that I'm a 'genius'"

"Alright then. So I'll be at your dorm around noon-ish? Will that give you enough time to sleep?"

"No but it'll have to be earlier. I need time."

"10?"

"Yeah. I still don't know why you want to spend the day with me. All I'm going to be doing is running around town."

"I don't know why you don't know." I looked at him, confused. I think he's doing this on purpose. "Do you not want me to come with you?"

"I don't know. If you want to come, I won't stop you." Lie! I'll drag him with him if it means I get to spend a day with him. And alone. Yeah, he has no choice as to going or not.

"You're frustrating."

"I hear that quite often." He smiled at me. I heard someone running up to us. Turning, I saw Ichiru running full sprint towards us.

"Is something wrong?" I asked as he made it to us.

"Apparently not. Zero said he smelt your blood and I rushed to find you. It looks like your fine though." He managed to get out after catching his breathe.

"I was bleeding but I just fell out of the tree. I felt Akatsuki tense next to me as I lied. I really didn't feel like getting too personal with Ichiru.

"You're okay now though?" I saw him give Akatsuki a nervous look as I nodded. "Well that's good. We're pretty much done now so c'mon. You have a good night senpai." Ichiru grabbed my hand and dragged my away, hardly waiting for me to get to my feet. I turned to wave bye to Akatsuki and saw him glaring at Ichiru. Why's he so mad?

"I'll see you in a few hours Kain" I called, hoping he'd stop glaring. It worked. He looked over at me and smiled. I felt Ichiru tug me harder and I was forced to turn to look where we were going. Ichiru didn't say anything until we got to my dorm, where he spun me around and pinned me to the wall.

"What the hell Ichiru?!"

"Did he hurt you?" I looked at him, completely confused.

"Who?"

"Akatsuki!" he seemed frustrated that I didn't know whom he was talking about.

"No why would – "

"You have bite marks on your neck"

"Oh. No. It must've been how I fell."

"Promise that's the truth."

"Promise." Oh how I lie.

"Alright. I'm sorry for overreacting then. You get some sleep. I'll see you at the dance tonight." Ha turned and walked away.

"See ya." I was confused and exhausted. I didn't understand why I was so tired, seeing as I had slept earlier. I didn't think too much on it though. I stretched my back and walked into my room, just to jump a foot in the air. Akatsuki was lying on my bed, reading one of my books. Did I mention he was shirtless too? I could only stare at him for a little.

"Are you coming in?" that knocked me out of my daze.

"What are you doing?"

"Reading."

"In my room?"

"Yes. This is quite a good book."

"But that's my bed. I have to sleep there."

"I can move over." I could feel I was losing this battle. He just scooted over to the wall and patted the space next to him. I ignored it and grabbed some athletic shorts and one of Andy's shirts to change into. I had to go into the bathroom to change, which was going to bother me for sometime I was sure, and started silently complaining about having to share my bed. The jerk. He better be a good pillow. I walked out and hopped onto my bed. He didn't even seem to notice my weight jostle the bed. I laid down, and curled away from him in order to get to sleep. It didn't work like I planned. He pulled me up against him and continued reading. I got a nice whiff of his scent and any irritation I had vanished. I rolled over and curled up against him, inhaling. I had forgotten about him not having a shirt and started tracing on his (well-toned, amazing, lick-able) chest. That, mixed with his scent, put me right to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**I got in a nasty fight with my comp and had to blow everything away (not literally though I do wish). This is the 5****th**** computer I've gone through since we got one (when I was like 9. they were brand new and such *rolls eyes*). So everything I've had up till now is gone. Starting from new here. Hope I don't break this too. I've had a bad day, besides breaking a computer. Who pisses off two teachers in one day? Me. **

**I FINISHED THE STORY!!! This isn't it but I am done with it. This chap is short cuz I'm really anti-typing this but I promise I will finish typing it. And if not me, I'll make one of my friends do it in exchange for a cookie (always works). So since I'm done with this, I'm bored as fuck in my 5739478594 study halls. I've decided I'll take requests since I don't wanna think for now, but nothing too long. I don't wanna get bored with what I write. I'm probably gonna start a bunch of stories anyways and never finish them. Yay procrastination! My spell check really hates that it doesn't speak me.**

**Disclaimer: (putting this somewhere new. I feel risky. Dear god I need a therapist) Don't own VK etc….**

"Only the curious will learn and only the resolute overcome the obstacles to learning. The quest quotient has always excited me more than the intelligence quotient."

I woke up around 9:30, insanely warm. Someone was holding me against their chest. I wasn't complaining but it was weird. Who was I sleeping with? I opened my eyes and saw a bare chest. What is going on? I looked up and saw a book covering the persons face. I recognized the cover and smiled. At least they have good taste.

"glad to see your awake." Akatsuki's voice came from behind the book. Oh yeah.

"that's one of my favourite books."

"it's completely wrong." I frowned at my book.

"no crap. Stephenie Meyer doesn't know vampires are real and therefore, can't research them." He moved the book to look at me. I just kept frowning.

"you're up early." Way to change the subject.

"I must be getting used to not getting any sleep."

"that's not good. Actually," he had a thoughtful look on his face. "it might be good. You're starting to sleep normal hours."

"12 hours of sleep is normal."

"don't you have stuff to do?"

"oh yeah. I have to go into town." I jumped out of bed and ran into my bathroom to get ready. 20 minutes later, I was in jeans, a t-shirt and my old high school's sweatshirt. It was grey and had Field Hockey #12 on the back. (**A/N: haha I needed to describe the sweatshirt so I used the one I'm wearing. My friends didn't find it as fun as I do.**)it was the most comfortable thing I owned. I really didn't feel like trying today. "if you're coming with me, hurry up."

I glanced at my bed and noticed him still lying on my bed, and it didn't look like he was going to move anytime soon. I walked over to my dresser and pulled out the package that held my costume. Quickly memorize it in order to find matching things.

"Why are you taking so long Maia?" I turned to glare at Akatsuki and saw that my bed was empty. I looked around the room and noticed him leaning against the doorframe.

"don't do that. And I'm all set."

"don't do what?" he asked innocently. I ignored him, not wanting to start another fight and grabbed my wallet.

"oh just come one." I grabbed his arm and dragged him out of my room. He seemed amused but allowed me to continue dragging.

After I had finally figured my way into town (its like a friggen maze!) and tried to scope out certain stores, it was near lunch. Akatsuki had patiently let me get lost and hadn't been help ful all morning but when he realized what time it was he insisted we get food. He wanted to go to some little café he knew before I continued dragging him around town. I didn't really want to, it seemed more efficient to get everything done at once before resting but he overpowered me. He wound up throwing me over his shoulder and carrying me through the streets. I didn't bother fighting after a while, mainly when I realized that he was a lot stronger than me. It was a small little diner and most of the customers were students from the Day Class. I noticed everyone's eyes were on us. I was uncomfortable until I realized it was only because I was still slung over Akatsuki's shoulder.

"you can put me down now. I won't run away."

"maybe I just like carrying you around like this."

"why would you like it?"

"because every guy can see your ass and they're jealous of me." I was completely shocked that he would say something like that. And he's a jerk.

"damn male egos." I heard him chuckle and the world flipped around. I was unbalanced and fell down, hard. Cursing, I pulled myself up. "did you have to do that?"

"you said I didn't need to carry you anymore." Jackass had me there. I didn't feel the need to retort out loud, so I walked over to a table. I was really tempted to leave but I was kinda hungry. Today wasn't working in my favour. And I still need shoes! I should make him sit through a mani-pedi. Ooh yeah. That sounds nice.

All through lunch, I plotted on stupid girlie things to make Akatsuki sit through. I wasn't coming up with a lot, since I'm not too girlie. Akatsuki wasn't giving me much time to think either. Its like he knew. He kept drilling me with questions. They were mostly stupid basic ones, like my favourite colour. Every now and then, he'd ask one about my past and I would ask him something back instead of answering. He seemed to catch on after the 14th and tried avoided my past.

Once we were done, I practically ran out to get shoes. I had really built the suspense in my mind. I have a wonderful shoe problem. I didn't even bother dragging Akatsuki along. He'd find me eventually. I found a shop that had European styles and quickly dashed in. the girl working wound up helping me and it took an hour and a half to fing the right pair of black stilettos to go with my costume. I somehow got four extra pairs of heels and a pair of boots along with them but I will never complain about new shoes. I was ecstatic about the shoes and the store (which was now my favourite store in town) but I still had to find accessories. That was my weak point. I'll find a pair of shoes for any outfit, but I can not pick a pair of earrings to go with it. ,y elation shot down when I reached the store, which was across the street. God, I need more girlfriends. I decided on a silver and dark blue pendant necklace along with a small silver anklet. Best to go with less if you don't know what you're doing. You won't look like an idiot. Now for nails. Oh wait, wasn't I gonna do something with that? Then I realized what I was missing.

"sonofabitch! Where is he?" I said out loud, looking up and down the street, as if he would magically appear.


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry it's late. Though no one complained. I had a busy week. But turkey day's this week, so in between college applications and stuffing my face, I'll try updating. I'm still gonna be busy though. We had a fricken semi-formal dance in a week and I have to go. I have to try! It sucks. But ill get in as much as I can before then.**

**I'm dying in study halls btw. Nothing to write!! It's killing me. Someone, anyone, give me an idea. I'm none to picky.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own VK etc….**

"Only two things are infinite, the universe and human stupidity, and I'm not sure about the former." – Albert Einstein

"Who?" I jumped and spun around. Standing behind me, with an amused look on his face, was some random guy I had never met. He was a good foot taller than me, with jet-black hair that stopped below his eyes, which were a deep blue. I felt a sense of familiarity with him but I couldn't pinpoint where I knew him from. As I looked him over, attempting to figure out if I knew him, I noticed that he was absolutely gorgeous. He smiled at me and I clearly saw his fangs. Guess that familiar feeling was my instincts.

"My friend's gone missing on me. Who are you?" his smile didn't leave his face as he walked closer to me. Picking up my hand he said, "I believe it's polite to introduce yourself first.". I glared at him. He just ignored it and kissed my hand. I snatched it away from him. Something about him really creeped me out.

"My name is Hartnett."

"Maia." His eyes sparkled at my name.

"Beautiful name for a beautiful girl. It is a pleasure to meet you Maia. Please allow me to assist you in finding your friend." What a creep! Say no say no say no! My entire body was screaming to get away from him.

"Oh no its alright. He'll show up after a while." Hartnett's face darkened slightly.

"I insist. It's not right for me to leave a lady alone."

"I assure you, I am no lady."

"Of course you are. All Miske women are." I felt my blood freeze. I hadn't told him my family name. How the hell did he know?

"Who are you again?"

"Hartnett."

"How do you know my name?"

"You said –"

"I meant my last name. I never said it. How'd you know?" I was getting panicky, which was making me seem angry. I really wanted to get away from him. He just laughed.

"I apologize for that. I knew your parents and I can see your resemblance to them. Well, except the hair." He reached out and touched a strand of my hair that had fallen out of my bun. I took a step away, disgusted that he touched me.

"That's nice and all but I should get going."

"Oh of course. But will you at least allow me to accompany you, to keep you from harm?" no. I opened my mouth to answer him, but he was pulling me down the street. I don't recall him grabbing my hand again. He just all of a sudden had it.

"I'll be fine. You don't have to." Please let go of me you creeper. "I can take care of myself." He was pulling rather forcefully.

"Oh, I know. But I do enjoy your company." What an ass. He was just using excuses. Son of a bitch. I glared at him and tried pulling away. He had me in a death grip. How to get out of this? And where the hell is Akatsuki? Of all the days to NOT bring my sword. I suddenly tripped and fell, scraping my hands in the process.

"Oh my, are you all right Maia?"

"Yeah, just fine. Guess I'm not used to these shoes." I only wear them everyday.

"Oh my, you're bleeding." Can he say something other than 'oh my'? I glanced down at my hands and saw he was right.

"Its alright. Just a few scratches. I've had worse." He still had a look of concern on his face but he helped me stand up.

"At least allow me to clean it for you. No need for you to get an infection."

"Its alright." But he wasn't listening to me. He had pulled my hands to his face and I noticed that his eyes were red. Aw fuck. I tried to pull away but he was using that vice grip of his. Suddenly, I felt arms around my waist and Hartnett released me.

"I can't leave you alone for five minutes, can I?" Akatsuki's voice whispered in my ear.

"Kain! And I was more than five minutes." Wow, was I relieved. Which was a scary thought to me.

"Who is he?" I could hear an angry note in his voice. Better not be towards me.

"You must be Maia's friend. My name is Hartnett. Of the Rubisco family." (**A/N: hahah I needed a last name and my biology teacher was teaching us about rubisco when I was writing this chap. No surprise I forgot what rubisco does. I think it's a protein.**) I got a cold chill at his family name. God, this guy creeps me out.

"Wonderful to meet you Hartnett. But Maia and I have things to do. Have a good day." The anger in his voice was barely suppressed. I was slightly frightened. I'd never seen Akatsuki angry before. I glanced at Hartnett and tried to back up, only to be stopped by Akatsuki. The anger on Hartnett's face was so obvious. His red eyes no longer held hunger, but pure hatred. How on earth was Akatsuki able to stand that? I was about ready to run away. It wasn't even directed at me and I was this scared. I felt Akatsuki's arms tighten around me my middle. He was affected by that glare. I had no idea who was going to win the staring contest between the two but I sure as hell did not want to find out. I turned around, still in Akatsuki's grasp, and started pulling him away. It didn't work as well as I'd hoped, seeing as he only allowed his arm to move, while the rest of him stayed still.

"It was nice to meet you Hartnett. Kain and I really do have to go." Akatsuki seemed to jolt out of his fury when I spoke and glanced at me. His eyes were shocked when he looked at my face and I saw the anger vanish completely from his face. I smiled at him and tugged his arm again. He turned around and started walking away. He's so sitting through a mani-pedi for that. Stupid jealous-

"Will I see you tonight Maia?" I froze in my tracks. No you will not you creepy fucking leech. I heard a small growl escape Akatsuki.

"I wasn't planning on it." Why was I being polite? Should've said something along the lines of 'fuck no you freak. Leave me the hell alone.' Yeah that would've been nice.

"That probably came out wrong. I meant, will I see you at the Halloween dance tonight?"

"You're going?" I was shocked. I don't remember seeing him at school.

"Only students are allowed, and last I knew, he's not a student." Akatsuki's toned was clipped. He really didn't like this guy. Not like I did either. Hartnett laughed.

"You're right. Last you knew. But I'm a late transfer." I glanced at Akatsuki and noted his expression was probably something similar to mine. Disbelief. "So will you be there?" god, I don't wanna answer.

"I have work to do tonight." I started walking away again. I really needed to get away from him. My patience had never been tested this badly before.

"I'll be sure to find you." I heard him shout. Stalker. I continued to drag Akatsuki through the street until we were far away from Hartnett, where Akatsuki took over the lead. He led my to an empty alley. Good. I needed to talk to him, with out witnesses. No need to cause a scene.

"Where were you?" I practically yelled at him. I was shocked at how mad I really was, now that I was away from Hartnett. Apparently, Akatsuki hadn't been expecting me to yell at him.

"What?"

"You left me alone for almost two hours. And then I got stuck with that…that creep! And I couldn't get away or find you." Why was I so mad about this? I can normally handle myself when I'm alone and stuck with a creep. That practically defined my high school experience in America. But now I can't handle it. I didn't know how to react, so I was getting angry. Akatsuki just stared at me, completely shocked. I'd be just as confused in his place. Actually, I'd be laughing. A short girl, yelling, is always humourous to me.

"Maia, calm down. Did you really miss me that much?" he was trying to lighten my mood.

"Yes!" fuck. I said that without thinking. At least its true. "And I had to deal with Hartnett and I couldn't get away." I managed to poke fun at his name by making my voice go all squeaky but the end of the sentence sounded whiny because of it.

"Was he that bad?"

"Oh my god, yes!" Akatsuki pulled me into a hug.

"I'm sorry. But you seemed to be having so much fun by yourself that I didn't want to interrupt. I was only away when you went to that jewelry store. You didn't see me at the shoe place."

"No excuses." I totally wouldn't' have seen him if he had been at the shoe place. And god, I'm being a bitch. I held him tighter. "Don't leave me a lone today. At least, until I have to get ready for the dance."

"I thought you had to work tonight?" what? Oh yeah.

"Technically, but I'm still going to be there. And I didn't want him to try to find me." He laughed.

"You know, I half thought you liked him. You were being so polite." I snorted.

"Never. He's way too pushy."

"Well, if that's the only reason…" I pushed away from him and glared. He was smiling.

"Shut up. And can we not bring him up again. If I never see him again, it'll be too soon."

"Done. I didn't like him much."

"I noticed. Now c'mon. You still have to be punished for carrying me through town."

"Oh I hope its good." He gave me a look that said he hoped it was something perverted.

"Oh you're going to love it." I leaned as close to him as I could and saw him smirk. I smiled back and started walking away. He followed right behind me. I headed towards the nail salon I'd seen earlier. Once he realized where I was headed, he tried to get away. I just grabbed his hand and pulled him with me. He didn't fight but instead moved closer to me. Probably afraid I'd bite his head off if he left me again. When we reached the door, he stopped, effectively halting me too. I glanced at him and saw disbelief on his face and a slightly frightened look in his eyes.

"Something wrong Kain?" I asked in a sickly-sweet voice.

"You're kidding me."

"Nope. I need a cute pedicure to go with me new shoes."

"And I have to wait for you?" I laughed, it sounded slightly sadistic to me.

"Nope. Your getting one too." I saw the look of shock on his face and I just smiled. This is why you don't carry me. "C'mon sweetie. We have to get this done so I can go back and get ready."

"Do I have to?"

"You carried me through town on your shoulder. Yes." He groaned and I smiled even more.

A couple hours later and I was back in my dorm, all my errands done, and alone. Akatsuki hadn't complained throughout the manicure but once they gave him a pedicure he flipped. He's ticklish (amazingly) and the woman doing his toes wasn't making it any better for him. I was laughing the whole time. Not like I'm any less ticklish than he is but my lady was a lot nicer. Once we finished that, Akatsuki took me to go get some things for his costume. He refused to tell me what he was going as, something about payback. I pushed it out of my mind, still excited about my new shoes, and we went back to that school. When we got back, I had to kick Akatsuki out. Actually, I pointed him out to the girls in the dorm and they chased him out. I guess fan girls are good for something. I managed to get my makeup and costume on in about an hour and waited for one of my new friends to finish getting ready before we left. The black of the witch costume made my hair stand out even more than normal. I didn't really care about it, only that my shoes were so fricken cute.


	14. Chapter 14

**Omg I died! Okay not really. But I had another URI and I stopped breathing. I missed like 2 weeks of school. Couldn't even walk downstairs to get food. I lived off crackers and water. But I'm much much better now. Well, besides the nice heart attack the weekend after thanksgiving. I got into my first choice school and with a scholarship (a really really nice one too :-D). Wish they didn't have such high hopes for me. But I mean, how many girls say they wanna be an astrophysicist? Me!!! I do I do I do!!! Okay done with that.**

**So I'm honestly almost done typing this. Maybe 3 more chaps. 3 or 4. Depends on how much I wanna write. I hope you all enjoy my attempts at suspense. If I shocked anyone, sweet!!!! K, **_**apprécier**_**!!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own VK etc….**

"**She has to keep her hands busy so she doesn't use her mouth." – my best friend**. I figured I'd be all 'this is what I deal with every fricken day'. She said this while I was on vicoden (sp) for tearing my rib muscles. I don't do well on pain meds

We had to run to get to the hall where the dance was. When we got there, I felt my jaw drop. It was like I was back home for one of the old Halloween dances. The decorations were the same ones my school bought and they were set up exactly how my old school had it. Andy must've told the decorators what to do. I felt a wave of depression hit me when I thought about my old life. I was going to have to hurt Andy for making me sad on Halloween. Although I was sad, I felt slightly happy, knowing my life was going back to normal.

"Maia!" I was hugged from the side, picked up and swung around. When I was back on my feet, and my head had stopped spinning, I looked at who had attacked me.

"Aidou?"

"We honestly do not look alike." Nope. It's Andy.

"Yeah you do. Everyone else confuses you two. And with that mask, its even harder to tell who you are." He was dressed up like Zorro. A blonde, not-Mexican Zorro. Wonder if Aidou's dressed similar. I tried to hold in my laugh as I pictured the two of them. Dude, you look good.' 'No, you look good.' its probably how Andy psyched himself up each day. I actually laughed aloud at that. Andy just gave me a weird look.

"Lay off the drugs." I sobered up at that.

"Sorry I have to amuse myself since you fail miserably at it."

"You find me funny."

"Only occasionally."

"Better than nothing. By the way, nice costume. Truly reflects your inner self."

"Getting philosophical, are we? I'm proud."

"Shut up. Here I am, complimenting you, and you have to be mean to me."

"Fine. Sorry."

"Too late."

"Jerk." He smirked at me.

"Its why you love me."

"I love you?" I acted shocked. Andy didn't fall for it.

"Yeah you do. Now be nice to me and enjoy yourself."

"I'll try but I'm not really one for dances."

"But you love Halloween." He had a point. And that reminded me of something.

"Did you set up the decorations?"

"Yeah. I figured you'd appreciate them."

"I do. Kinda nostalgic." He looked at me confused. "Meaning it reminds me of how things were."

"Oh, yeah it is. That's what I was aiming for."

"Thanks for that. C'mon, dance with me."

For at least an hour, I was dragged all over the dance floor to see different people. I didn't mind since it kept me from humiliating myself dancing. Yuuki had found me at one point and had a fit about my outfit. She wasn't mad, no, she was happy I had actually dressed up. She bounced around me, saying how cute I was and how I could be a witch doll. I just smiled and complimented her back. She was dressed as a fairy and I thought it suited her perfectly. She informed me that the Night Class wasn't there yet but once they arrived, I would have to keep an eye on them. At least I would have an excuse to keep not dancing.

The Night class arrived about an hour after the dance had originally started. I wouldn't have noticed if the girls hadn't started screaming. God, they're annoying. I started running around, trying to get it to quiet down but was caught by someone.

"Just let them get it out of their systems." I looked at who it was. Damn it, it was one of the Kiryuu boys. I couldn't tell which one it was. His head was covered and he had a turtleneck type of shirt on. I couldn't tell what his costume was. Oh wait, he was wearing a costume. Has to be Ichiru. Zero would never dress up. He's too much of an antisocial emo kid.

"But they're annoying."

"Everyone's annoying at some point. Now come dance with me." Hell no. I don't dance.

"But we're supposed to –"

"So? Yuuki will get dragged off by Kaname soon enough so it'll be okay if we have a little fun."

"But I can't dance."

"Just try." I grudgingly followed him and we started dancing. He kept laughing at me. I bet his feet were hurting. I couldn't even tell him to stop laughing because I was concentrating on not falling. During the second song, zero came over and dragged Ichiru away, while giving him crap about not doing his ob. I was wondering why he didn't yell at me too when I spotted Yuuki and Kaname dancing. It was adorable and I don't even like him. Yuuki was bright red. I actually 'awww'ed out loud.

"They are adorable together. It was as if they were made for each other." I jumped then froze at the voice. It couldn't be, could it? He actually looked for me (cuz I don't stick out of a crowd with silver hair.). I turned around and saw the one person I was dreading ever seeing again. "It's lovely to see you again Maia."

"Hello Hartnett." I smiled as politely as I could, while backing away. He didn't seem to want me to leave him because he grabbed my arm.

"Would you dance with me?" no! Hell no! I glanced around, looking for an escape. Bingo! I spotted someone I presumed to be Aidou.

"Maybe later. I promised Aidou that I'd dance with him." I pulled my hand away and turned towards Aidou.

"What if I don't want to wait until later?" his voice was right behind me and I felt his arms wrap around my waist. There was no way I'd be able to get away from him now. I felt him nuzzle my neck and had a sudden déjà vu attack. Where had this happened before? **(A/N: I am a master at suspense. You should see my newest story. Actually I've only done it right once and that story made me cry. It was hard to write. I can't even read it now…. oh yeah **_**sur avec le spectacle**_** on with the show!)** I couldn't remember but I knew it was bad. I started struggling to get out of his grasp.

"You'll have to wait. Plus, I do have work to do tonight." I felt his hold on me loosen and I managed to slip away and dart through the crowd to Aidou. He was dressed as Prince Charming. No surprise there. I grabbed him and dragged him away from his fangirls.

"What's up Maia?" he looked slightly shocked at my abrupt behavior.

"Help me."

"With what?" the concern on his face became more prominent.

"There's this creepy vampire that won't leave me alone unless I'm with someone else."

"What's his name?"

"Hartnett."

"Rubisco?" I nodded. Aidou just laughed. "The Rubisco family doesn't normally have anything to do with humans. They're all holed up over in Italy, sneering down at everyone. He probably just wants your blood. But don't worry, I'll protect you from him." I gave him an exasperated look. "And if he does manage to bite you, Kain will be there in an instant."

That didn't make me feel any better. Even if it was true.

"And I mean, I can take care of myself sometimes." I said, slightly irritated. Aidou looked at me confused before it clicked.

"I didn't mean to insult your abilities. You are from the best hunter fam- ah crap." He went from apologetic to scared in a split-second.

"What? What's wrong?"

"Well…the Rubisco family did have ties to a hunter family at one point. I'm not positive on the details but I believe the hunter's daughter was going to marry the Rubisco heir, which is Hartnett. But it fell through. Something about the hunter's deciding they loved their daughter too much to send her to live with vampires."

"What family?" my curiosity was peaked. It sounded familiar, like a movie I'd seen when I was younger.

"I don't remember. Kaname will. I'll go ask him. Do me a favour though."

"Sure, what?"

"Find Kain and stay with him until I get the answer. I doubt it was your family, but one can never be too safe." I nodded and he pulled me into a hug. "Don't worry hun, it'll be okay." Damn, did I look worried?

"I'm not. It's not like there's anything to worry about, right? If it was my family, the agreement fell through so there shouldn't be any problems." Oh who I was I bullshitting? Hartnett didn't seem like the type to just give up. I guess Aidou didn't know that. He just smiled at me but I could see he was hiding something. Okay, he totally knew.

"Right. Now, go have fun while I do research."

"I feel as if we've switched roles." I said. He smiled his old smile, the one I knew from the beach, and walked away. Okay, time to find Kain.


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry this took so long for me to update. I hate the holidays. I never have time to sit down and do anything. I mean, I love my family and everything but I do like just laying around on my vacation. And then I had to clean all new years day while enjoying the aftereffects of New Years Eve. Yeah, real smart of me. So sorry again. And this seems kinda short to me. But I didn't wanna get into the next part just yet. I predict 3 more chaps left. Idk when ill be updating. I have midterms!! ;-(**

**Disclaimer: Don't own VK etc….**

"Never tell anyone that you're writing a book, going on a diet, exercising, taking a course, or quitting smoking. They'll encourage you to death." – Lynn Johnston

Review!!!!!!!

I looked around the dance hall. Andy was dancing with some random girl, Yuuki was still with Kaname and Ichiru and Zero were glaring at each other from across the hall. Oh and Hartnett was walking over to me. Time to leave. I turned around, noticed the balcony and headed to it, adjusting my sword in my sleeve. I was getting annoyed by Hartnett constantly following me. Maybe I can intimidate him to leave me alone. Out on the balcony, I leaned against the railing and stared at the moon. It was a quarter moon, my favourite. I smiled and tried to relax.

"You're avoiding me." I glanced behind me and saw Hartnett leaning against the doorframe.

"What gave you that idea?" I asked in an innocent voice. He didn't look amused.

"Why?" you don't want me to tell the truth. It'll be mean. I frowned at him.

"I'm not comfortable with vampires I don't know and you keep overstepping your boundaries."

"So I'm making you uncomfortable?" no shit Sherlock.

"Yes." I suddenly found myself pressed between the railing and his body. My whole body tensed and I felt fear shoot through me. This wasn't good.

"What about that Akatsuki brat? Does he make you uncomfortable?"

"N-no." damn, I hated that I was stuttering.

"But I do? That doesn't make sense to me."

"You're invading my personal space."

"And I'm enjoying it." He was whispering in my ear. I felt a shiver run down my spine. His voice had lowered an octave and sounded menacing.

"I'm uncomfortable. Go away."

"Now that's not very nice. I'm rather enjoying this. And since I'm bigger, its what I want that matters at the moment." His hands started traveling down my body. I couldn't suppress a shiver from the cold of his hands through my costume. "And it appears your liking this as much as I am." I glared up at him.

"No I don't. Its repulsion. Now let me go." I went to push him away but he grabbed my wrists and managed to pull me even closer to him. My temper finally kicked in and I started to frantically think of ways out of this situation.

"You are staying with me Maia Miske." The way he said my name triggered something in my memory.

"Y-you're the man from my dreams"

"How cliché. But I do like hearing that you dream about me. Good dreams I presume?"

"No. Try nightmares. Who the hell are you?"

"I believe I've told you my name."

"What do you want?"

"You." He said it in a way that meant it should've been obvious to me. Well it was, but I was trying to stall for time.

"Oh, and what do you want with me?" he smiled and I felt instincts kick in that made me want to run. His smile looked predatory.

"Several years ago, an arrangement was made between our families. You were promised to me, and now I've come to claim what is mine." While he was talking, his hands had traveled back up my body to my shoulders and his face had come down to my neck. "Your parents promised me that you would be mine but they backed out of the deal. Thankfully, they're now dead. Nothing is going to stop me getting what's mine. We can now be together, like it should've been."

Holy fuck, he's crazier than I thought. I tried to push away from him again but his grip on my shoulders was too strong. I kept struggling until I felt something move in my sleeve. I had forgotten about my sword. Real smart Maia. I quickly unsheathed it and stabbed Hartnett in the side. It wasn't a fatal hit but it should be enough to get him away from me.

"Now that wasn't very nice." He sounded amused by what I had done. And he hadn't backed away from me like I had planned. I started struggling harder, afraid of what he would do to me and also hoping that the hit had at least weakened him. He just laughed and started nuzzling my neck. I felt his fangs scrape me and a wave of panic hit me. He wasn't going to bite me, was he? I felt him smirk into my neck. "Your blood is racing. Are you uncomfortable with me still or is it another form of excitement?"

"Keep dreaming you fucking pervert. Get off me." I kept struggling.

"I almost think you want me to suck your blood." I froze, thinking of the absurdity of his statement. When did he get that idea? "Or would you rather I was that little shit, Kain?" he mocked his name but I could hear the malice laced underneath his tone.

"You're demented."

"It doesn't matter. I'm through waiting." And with that, he bit me. It didn't really hurt. It just felt like I was getting a shot in my neck. Good thing I didn't mind shots. What got me was when he started to actually suck the blood out of my veins. It was like the one time I gave blood and they had to vacuum the excess blood from the tube. I was hit with a wave of nausea and felt my body shutting down. My body wasn't even allowing me to try and fight back. My mind was screaming at me to get away, but my body just hung limp in Hartnett's grasp. The world started to go black and I soon gave up trying to stay awake.


	16. Chapter 16

**Omg I am like the worst updater in the history of updating (wonder how long that is. Probably not older than I am). I've been super busy. You would really think I have this mad busy life but I don't. I had my midterms 2 weeks ago (93 on pre-calc!!!) and then my birthday was last wed. I'm friggen 18 now!! So I got to celebrate that Monday, Tues, and wed. then Thurs I got my tattoos. That was fun. I haven't been allowed to actually sit until today (I got one on each hip so I don't have to wear pants :-D. its sad that makes me happy). Ugh I hate having to do things for my bday. I actually cried this year. I hate getting older. Reminds me that I have to leave soon. **

**Enough bitching on my part. This is long but I didn't wanna stop. I could've kept going but then it would just be this chap to end and it'd be like 4732857238 pages long. And I didn't wanna write that much. So this was the best place to stop. Next chap is the last. I'm planning my next fic still. I think it'll be a Naruto one. Idk who to write about though. Meh, too much thinking**

**Disclaimer: Don't own VK etc….**

"In the beginning there was nothing. God said, 'Let there be light!' And there was light. There was still nothing, but you could see it a whole lot better." – Ellen DeGeneres

Review!!!!!!!

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

When I woke up, I could've sworn I was stuck in one of my nightmares. I was in the same dark room with the same creepy feeling, the only thing missing was the horrid smell. It took a moment for my senses to recover from awakening but when they did, I jerked up so fast, I fell off of what I had been laying on. Pulling myself up, I looked around the room to see what I could make out. I could only make out the shapes of furniture and a small Roman couch I had been on. There was no one in the room so I managed to calm down and take in my situation. I had been kidnapped by Hartnett (that asshole is so going to pay for this), and taken to this place. I had no idea where Kain was or if anyone had noticed that I wasn't there. Not to mention I had no clue what time it was. I sighed and pulled myself to a standing position, which I almost fell over from. Cursing I finally took in what I was wearing. It was a short gothic-style dress. The top was corseted with red ribbons, while the bottom reminded my of a ballerina's skirt, tulle and all. It stopped about mid-thigh on me and there was another red ribbon going around the bottom of the skirt. I looked at the dress in disgust, it was too over-the-top. My shoes were really cute though. They were black ballerina shoes with heels and more red ribbon winding up my legs. Whoever picked this out obviously likes ballerinas and red ribbons. Though the dress was too much, the whole outfit together was somewhat cute. Something you'd put on a doll. I frowned as that thought hit me and looked around the room again noticing something I had missed upon first inspection. Being that I was on the ground on the side of the bed, I had missed the really big doors on the other side of the room, with light pouring out of them. I walked over to the door and as I was about to grab the handle, it started turning. I freaked out slightly and backed away as the rest of the door opened. I couldn't make out any features on the man because of the light from the hallway, but I knew immediately whom it was.

"glad to see you're awake, my dear. you look so delicious." Hartnett said, while stretching his hand out to me. I looked at it in disgust. Then glanced up at his face to see his eyes undressing me.

"where am I?"

"our house." He said, stressing the 'our' and smiling at me. I was still standing away from him and I took a quick few steps farther. His smile faltered slightly and he suddenly stepped forward so that he was in front of me. I felt him grab my wrist hard enough to bruise, before I even had a chance to recover from my shock at his speed. "now, come with me. I have a surprise for you before the ceremony."

"what ceremony?"

"just a small ceremony. Nothing horribly important. It will just turn you into one of us and bind you to me forever." My whole body froze and I stared at him in complete shock. He looked at me with annoyance in his eyes and tried to yank me out of the room, but I wasn't moving. "I really wish you would stop fighting me. I understand you're not that happy with me right now but after the ceremony, you'll realize how much you love me."

"let me go." I tried to hide my fear. I really tried but it managed to slip out. This was sounding too much like a horror movie to me. Well, maybe not horror but something really creepy and bad for me.

"not until we get to your surprise."

"what is it?" **(A/N: must note, my best friend decided to add 'revisions' to this chapter and make it insanely dirty. My favorite was the one here where Hartnett replies "my cock.")**

"I won't ruin it. Come with me and you'll see. I guarantee you will like it." I had no choice but to follow him anyway, giving the death grip he had on me. I really hope that it's not like my dreams and that that room had just been a coincidence. I don't know how I'll react if he's hurt Kain. Hartnett led me down the hallway, still holding my wrist tightly, to a room that would never stand out on its own. "here we are. Now I'll leave you alone to enjoy this but don't worry, I'll be able to hear you if you really need me. And be sure not to ruin your looks. We still have things to do tonight, with only a few hours left."

"'cuz I care." I muttered darkly, before he opened the door and pushed me inside. I turned to glare at him as he shut the door.

The room was darker that the room I had woken up in. I couldn't see my hand in front of my face. I was suddenly afraid of what I'd find in this room. Fumbling against the wall, I found a light switch but had to shut my eyes as soon as I flicked it on. When my eyes had adjusted, I took in the room. It was a giant gothic-styled room, with chairs a fireplace and a huge four-poster bed with a red bedspread. I was noticing a pattern. I couldn't figure out what my 'surprise' was so I started to walk towards the bed. Behind the curtains hiding the bed and asleep was Kain. I ran over and immediately tried to wake him up. He didn't stir and I started to check for any wounds. When I couldn't find any, I started to panic. What if Hartnett had killed him? Or maybe he was just drugged up. I had no way to tell without anything.

"Kain. Wake up. Please wake up. We need to get out of here." He stirred slightly. So he wasn't dead. Maybe it was just a drug and its effects were starting to wear off. "come one Kain. We need to leave. You still owe me that dance. You don't want your cousin to hold that over you, do you?"

his eyes opened at that and he focused on me. I wanted to throw myself on him and hug him but I managed to restrain myself.

"M-Maia? Why are you crying?" I wiped my eyes, not even realizing that I had been and gave into my urge to hug him.

"thank god. I didn't know if you were going to wake up." I had started crying again.

"Maia, please get off me." I looked up at him, confused, but listened.

"are you alright?"

"no. I've been drained. He must've given something that drained me when he knocked me out." I was starting to worry again, only this time it was about how we were going to get out.

"do you have enough strength to get out of here?"

"I doubt it. Where are we anyway?"

"Hartnett's place. He left me alone with you but I don't know for how long."

"what a nice man." The sarcasm made me smile. "why are you dressed like that?" I glanced down to remind myself what I was wearing and grimaced. Oh yeah, I'm the ballerina from hell.

"there's some ceremony he's making me do. He said something about it turning me and binding me to him." Kain sat straight up as I said that, only to clutch his head and grimace. I pushed him back down, with more force needed that I wanted to use. He didn't seem to want to lie back down. "don't push yourself too hard. Gather as much strength as you can, then we can leave."

"I'll need to feed to get any strength back and since that's impossible, we'll just have to leave now."

"no we're not. I don't want you passing out on me. I'm not big enough to carry you. What do you need to eat?"

"I don't eat food Maia." I stared at him confused before it clicked. Duh, vampire.

"oh Jesus. I'm not thinking tonight. Here, you can bite me." He looked at me, completely shocked. What did I do?

"are you insane?" he still didn't seem to get that concept.

"we've had this conversation before, I believe."

"I'm serious. I could kill you." I shrugged. Death wasn't a big deal to me. And if I could help him, I really wouldn't care if he killed me. And if I had to die to get away from Hartnett, then damn, this is a win-win situation. I mean it would suck **(A/N: hahaha god I'm a loser)** but oh well. "Maia, you can't seriously be thinking that. I won't do it."

"then how the hell are we going to get out of here?

"you leave. I'll stay until I get out."

"no. I'm not leaving without you." How cliché.

"Maia, he warned glaring at me. I just ignored him, got off the bed and walked over to a small table with some glasses on it. I smiled at how wonderfully coincidental it was and grabbing a glass, smashed it to pieces. I bent over and picked up the biggest piece I could find. As I stood there with the shard in my hand, I tried to remember my human anatomy. the pulmonary vein and artery are located in the front right and left of the neck. I don't want to hit those. So aim for the back? Or maybe I should just cut the front of my neck. As I was thinking , my hand had gone up to the front of my neck. I paused slightly and tried to gauge how deep to cut myself, without causing me to die. "Maia! What the hell are you doing?" Kain shouted. I ignored him again, and sliced into my throat. It wasn't perfect but I bet no surgeon had had to cut his or her own throat before. I hadn't hit anything vital and I could feel warm liquid running down my throat. Kain was on me in a second, his eyes bright red.

"you idiot." I ignored him for a third time. Someone knocked on the door.

"Maia, are you alright? I can smell your blood." I thought the asshole was going to stay away. Kain opened his mouth but I managed to cut him off.

"I'm fine. I just cut my finger on some broken glass."

"do you need me to come in."

"no. I'll be okay." You stay out there, you kidnapping bastard. My attention snapped back to Kain when I felt a hand go to my neck. My body stiffened in a natural response until I noticed that he wasn't going to hurt me.

"do you want me to kill you?"

"you won't. stop being so damn stubborn." He laughed.

"me, stubborn?"

"I promise I'll stop you if I get to weak." He apparently didn't need much convincing. The pain from Kain's bite wasn't as painful as Hartnett's. I actually wouldn't have noticed if I hadn't felt the strange vacuuming sensation. I clutched Kain closer to me, to keep myself supported. Thankfully, I didn't blackout or have to stop him. The moment I had grabbed his shirt, he had pushed me away. He refused to meet my gaze and looked ashamed.

"you probably hate me now." I looked at him, confused.

"why would I? Because I, you know, let you drink from me?" he still wouldn't look at me. " oh knock it off. It really isn't that big of a deal."

"not a big deal? I hurt you. I told myself I never would, and I just did."

"technically I did this to myself. And it didn't really hurt. So knock it off or I'll be stuck with that creep for some time." He still looked upset. Hm, let's try a different tactic. I walked over to him and hugged him around the waist. "really, its no harm done. I promise I'm not mad at you, I don't hate you and I will never hold this against you."

"but I could've-"

"but you didn't. and its not like this is going to become a habit."

"your damn right its not." I looked up at him and smiled. He finally smiled back at me.

"now, onto more pressing matters. Like Hartnett."

"that I've already thought of. When he bit you back at the school, I managed to get there as he left with you. Before I chased after him, I managed to pick something up from the ground. I can't use it, which is probably why he never searched me. He probably doesn't even realize that I have it. You might be able to get some use from it." He pulled out _MortDieu_. I squealed and grabbed it from him. Wow, I never thought I person could be attached to a sword.

"thank god you got his. But we need a plan of attack. Andy's always the one to just barge in. I need a plan."

"I have that figured out too. You just attack him when I say to. I'm almost positive I know exactly what this ceremony will entail." I didn't like this plan. I want to know what he's planning.

"what's the rest of the plan? What're you going to do?"

"its' not important. And if you have no idea what's going on, he's less likely to kill you." That made me even more confident about this.

"but-"

"I'm not telling you."

"please."

"no." I gave him my puppy-dog pout. He just kissed me. I wasn't about to give up but all thoughts fled when he became more intimate. I gasped when he nibbled my bottom lip, though careful enough not to break the skin. I was suddenly very happy that I was in 5" heels, although Kain didn't seem to like the fact that I was still half a foot shorter than him. He grabbed my thighs and pulled me up. I wrapped my legs around him and felt Kain smirk.

"Maia, its time." Hartnett called through the door.. I ignored him and clung to Kain. He pulled away, however, and looked my in the eye.

"as much as I enjoy this, you have to go."

"I don't want to."

"if you want to be rid of him, you have no choice." I pouted but unwound myself from him and stood up, smoothing out my dress. I really didn't want to leave, but it apparently was necessary.

"Maia!" Hartnett sounded angry. He must be impatient. I couldn't help but feel slightly happy that I was managing to piss him off again.

"coming." I called, still disappointed. Kain smirked.

"it'll all be okay. Just keep that sword with you and we can pick up where we left off when we get back to the school." I smirked back at him and put the sword in the tulle. As I was walking away, I looked back over my shoulder at him. He was watching me.

"hey Kain?" I had reached the door and was hesitating. I didn't want o leave but I didn't know what to say. "don't die." As lame as it was, it was the only thing I could think to say to him.

"likewise, human." He said with a smile. I flinched slightly at the 'human' comment but managed to smile before opening the door and walking out.


	17. AN :sorry i know you were expecting

Ok so you guys are gonna hate me ?(if you don't already). I apologize for not updating. I would say I was busy but I'm lazy on top of that. And I feel bad. Like really bad. Especially now.

I had the ending almost all typed and I was just gonna change some things to make it different from my original and then I got a new comp. before I could save it, my dad threw it away along with all my writings. Soo goodbye to all my eng projects AND the last chapter of dawning. I was pissed.

So I decided that I'd just find my original and retype it, no harm done. Hah! I have such horrible karma. I can't find it anywhere. I'm pissed. So I have to redo the whole last chap and I forgot what I had written and where I was going and such and I'm frustrated.

So I feel horrible. But good news is that it should be up next week sometime. I promise to god or whatever you believe in that I will have it up. I'm practically done with school, seeing as its my senior year and I have like 14 days from tomorrow. That equals lotsa time. And then I have the whole summer before I go to college.

And I started a new story. It's a naruto one. Im completely winging it and its killing me. But its oh so fun. Disorders always a good thing for a control freak like me.

So yeah, sorry again. I'll take flames or whatever. I feel the need to let you punish me since im such a horrible poster and stuff. (haha I'm a poster. Tack me to your wall. Good god, im tired)

Done ranting now. I think.

Love always,

Capt K


	18. Chapter 18

**Hooray the ending!!! Actually I'm sad. This story spanned my last year in high school. Tragedy, really.**

Hartnett was leaning against the wall opposite the door, looking livid. I could only presume he smelt how worked up it had gotten in there. I just smiled at him. It felt good to piss him off. Stupid kidnapping bastard.

"I hope you enjoyed your time with him. He's going to dir after tonight." Well that wiped the smirk right off my face. I cocked my head to the side in a questioning manner.

"Why can't you let him live?"

"And let you sneak out to fuck him every night? I think not." Damn, he saw through my plan. Good god, I'm being sarcastic in my head. Hartnett smiled at me and pushed off the wall, coming towards me and snapping me out of my head. He grabbed my shoulders and leaned down to my level. "As much fun as that sounds though, that stupid bond of yours will cause him to die the moment you become completely bonded to me"

I gasped. This was news to me. I knew my eyes grew wide with shock. I really hope Kain knew this and wasn't going to let it get that far. Hartnett stood up straight and frowned at me. "Your lipstick is smudged" he said in an angry tone. I held in my laugh and decided to test his patience. Might as well push some buttons. Maybe he'll give up on me.

"Oh is it really? That's odd. I have no idea what would've caused it." I said as coyly as I could. I saw his eyes narrow at my obvious lie. Did I mention I'm not a very coy person? I still laughed inwardly at him. Hahaha I pissed off the stupid fucktard. Then he smiled at me.

"I did tell you to enjoy it. And if that's how you treat that scum, I can't wait to see what I get." I stared at him, shocked. He's bipolar and demented. The only thing I'd ever give him would be a good neutering, followed by a very, VERY painful death. Do not say that out loud to him.

"Don't make that perverted. I'm a good girl." He suddenly grabbed my hand and pulled me down the corridor.

"Waiting for marriage, are we? I see. Good thing tonight is something of your wedding night." I stopped dead in my tracks. What? Bonding does NOT equal marriage. When did I miss this?

"I'm not marrying you."

"You don't have a choice." He smiled at me, obviously showing me his fangs. I felt my curiosity rise up and I suddenly wanted to study them. No, no stay focused! He tugged on my arm again, and when I refused to move, he took the one step to me. "You're not getting out of it. Might as well just get it over with." I still didn't move. He frowned. Then he grabbed my ass and pulled me towards him. I jumped a good foot and fought down the urge to slap him.

"What was that for?" I practically shrieked. He gave me a devilish grin.

"So you respond to that kind of stimulation. Maybe we should just skip the whole marriage thing and go straight to the honeymoon." I glared at him. Pervert.

"In your dreams"

"Sweetheart, if we did the things I dream about doing to you, we'd be stuck in our room for quite a long time."

"You're disgusting."

"It was your suggestion." I pushed him away and stormed down the hallway. He easily caught up to me and grabbed my hand, attempting to interlace our fingers. I refused to let him and tried pulling my hand away, which resulted in him holding on tighter. I shot him a dirty look and saw him frown. At least he wasn't too happy either. I continued walking and attempting to pull my hand away from him. He eventually stopped, forcing me to freeze with him. I gave him a questioning look and saw him smirk back.

"Here we are. This is where the ceremony will be performed. We can either do this now or we can go do other…activities." He gave me a lust filled look. I tried again, in vain, to get away from him. His smirk just became more pronounced. I really didn't have a way out of this. It was like I could pull my sword out and kill him. I was placing my faith in Kain's plan, whatever it is, and I wasn't going to ruin it. That left me with one option.

"Let's get this over with." I said, walking to the door. I felt his arms slide around my waist and I bit back the insults I wanted to shout at him. I suddenly felt my throat get tight. What if the plan didn't work? I'd be stuck with this freak forever. I felt tears sliding down my cheeks at that thought. He pulled me to his chest and put his head by my neck.

"There, there. No tears. I hate seeing you cry. You're too strong to cry. Be happy." I wanted to start crying even harder. But I didn't. That moment of weakness wasn't like me. I forced my tears back. I had to trust Kain. There was no way he'd let me down. I felt a triumphant vibe coming off Hartnett when I calmed down. Oh how I wanted to tell him off.

The room we entered was almost bare. The only things in it were a large bench, some weird statues around it at the flicker of torches on the walls. Hartnett pulled me through the room to the bench. I barely even fought him as I tried to keep my emotions in check.

"Are you ready milord?" a hollow voice asked from the shadows. I jumped again and felt my hand reach for my sword on instinct. A man stepped out and I just stared. There wasn't anything special about him, except maybe the white hair and large nose. I didn't have time to process anything else because Hartnett pushed me over to the man. I bit my tongue to keep the insults in. "milady, would you please lie down on the bench. Then we may begin."

I stared at the stone bench. It looked very old and very cold. And I doubted if it would really be able to hold my weight without crumbling into dust. I so didn't want to go to it. Something in me was screaming to get away. I don't know how long I stood there staring at it before Hartnett got bored. I heard him laugh by my ear before he snaked his arms around my waist, yet again.

"It won't bite." He said with his lips against my neck. I shuddered. I knew he misinterpreted it as lust because I felt his lips curve into a smile. Which was worse, the stone or Hartnett? I chose the former. I pulled away and hopped up on it as best as I could. To top was above my waist so it was quite a feat.

"Now, lay down. Be sure that you're comfortable." The old man said, walking over to me. I complied and tried to distract myself by looking at the ceiling. I couldn't see anything. I glanced to my side and saw Hartnett was right next to me, looking immensely pleased.

"You never did explain what happens in the ceremony Hartnett." I said, hoping to stall. He glanced down at me and smiled.

"I love it when you say my name.' I glared at him. "This ceremony will bind you forever to me. By mixing our blood during a spell, your mind and body will belong to me. And I get the privilege of being able to turn you."

"You're fucking kidding me." I tried to get off the bench but Hartnett pushed me back down. He managed to keep me down with just one hand

"You agreed to do this first, Maia. It won't hurt much." I kept struggling. Hartnett's eyes flashed with anger.

"Let me go Hartnett. I'm not doing this."

"You don't have a choice." The man appeared next to me, holding a dagger. My eyes were glued to him, watching to see what he was going to do. He started chanting something and moved the dagger to my arm. I tried to move away but Hartnett grabbed me and forced me still.

"Isn't this a little extreme? I men, cant you just turn me and just be happy with the idea that Im yours or something? Or hell, even let me go?" I was panicking.

"no." my eyes didn't leave the dagger to see his expression. I watched as the dagger pierced my arm and blood started to pour out. It landed in a cup the man was holding under my bench. When it was halfway full, he walked around the table to Hartnett, who allowed the man to slice his arm as well. Time seemed to freeze as I watched his blood bubble up the wound and start to drip down. I couldn't believe it. Kain wasn't coming. I was going to be stuck with Hartnett forever. I shuddered at the thought and felt moisture on my cheeks, yet again.

Suddenly there was a crash. Me eyes immediately snapped to the source of the noise and I noticed one of the statues had fallen down on the creepy priest guy. Hartnett swore. I noticed the cup of blood had spilt away.

"What the fuck?" Hartnett yelled. His hand holding me down released some pressure and I was able to sit up. The statue was covered in flames. I was confused. Did a bomb go off? I felt a pair of arms wrap around me again, only this time they felt familiar and safe.

"Now would be a good time to put that hunting gene to good uses, Maia." Kain whispered in my ear. I smiled and in a flash, had my sword out. I picked his diaphragm as a good target and jerked my sword forward. Direct hit. Hartnett yelled and spun around. He looked pissed. "How the hell did you get out" he spat between forced breathes, glaring behind me. Kin must've stayed behind me. Hartnett growled and pulled my sword out, ignoring the obvious pain. I was suddenly hit with pain under my ribcage. Hartnett noticed me double over and a smile lit up his face. He then plunged the sword into his stomach. I spat out blood.

"What are you doing?" Kain demanded. I could feel him holding me but I wasn't registering it. In my mind, everything was replaying as I tried to figure it out. I've dealt with pain too much to allow my mind to become fogged because of it.

"My blood got in to the cup!" Hartnett shouted with glee.

"The ceremony was completed?" I asked in bewilderment. I was shocked and furious that this had happened. How the fuck am I getting out of this? Hartnett had started laughing.

"She's mine!" yeah, ok, I'm now officially past fed up with him. He needs to die and like now. I slowly pulled myself up, using the bench as support. I managed to walk a few steps toward the maniacally laughing Hartnett. He looked at me, his face full of triumph and stepped closer to me, reaching his hand out. I took it. "You're so obedient Maia."

"Hartnett," I said through strained teeth. He glanced at me with a hopeful look. "Fuck you, you creep." I grabbed my sword out of his stomach and stabbed him through he heart. Not exactly the smartest thing I've ever done. I'll admit I was acting on impulse. I felt a searing pain in my chest and fell over, gasping for air. I managed to stay awake to watch as Hartnett turned to ash and disappeared. Smiled, I succumbed to the darkness and felt Kain catch me.

I woke up at some point to my whole body on fire. I tried to move, to see if that would help, but I found I couldn't. My body wasn't responding. Hell, my eyes weren't even opening. I eventually gave up trying and fell back into darkness.

Sometime later, I woke up again. I forced my eyes open this time, not bothering to see if I still hurt. It took me a couple seconds to adjust my eyes but when they did, I took in the room. It looked very much like those old medical wards, with all the beds and two rows and such. Why the hell am I in a hospital? Oh yeah. The whole Hartnett thing and me pretty much killing myself. I mentally berated myself for being so stupid but gave up. Time to take in the damage. My whole body was sore. Like when you exercise a lot and the next day you can't move kind of sore. I ignored it and sat up, looked around the room more. I noticed Kain asleep in a chair next to my bed. He looked exhausted. It was kinda cute. I looked away and figured id been sitting still too long. I swung my legs over the side of the bed and got ready to hop off my bed.

"If he wakes up and you're not in bed, he may just have a heart attack. He refuses to leave your side." I looked up and saw Kaname standing in the doorway. I didn't move from my position on the bed.

"Why am I not dead?" he just smiled. If you could call it that. It was more of a twitch of his lips.

"After Hanabusa realized what was going on, he came to me. We immediately went to find you but the Rubisco boy had already taken the two of you. We had a quite a time getting to his estate but when we did, we ran into Kain. He explained what was going on and we quickly came up with a plan. After you foolishly killed Hartnett and passed out, Kain begged me to keep you alive. Unfortunately, there was only one way to save your life, and I was forced to turn you. You've been unconscious for almost two weeks and he refuses to leave." He then turned around as if to leave.

"wait." I called. He paused but didn't turn around. "Why did you save me? I can't see you as that kind of guy." Okay, maybe not the nicest thing to say to the guy that just saved your life but it was itching at me. He looked over his shoulder to reply to me.

"You will be useful." He then left the room. I just stared at where he last was. I eventually turned around in the bed again, sitting in silence and thinking. So what now? I guess Im a vampire. Bet mom and dad are loving this. Actually, who knows? They did try to marry me off to some psycho vamp so I doubt they'd mind. I sighed and pulled my knees under my chin. I guess I can deal with it. This only fits with the way my life is going. Attacked by zombies, befriend vampires, get abducted by loony vampire then become one of said vampires. Yeah, it totally fits with my life. I was actually doubting Kaname. I don't feel any different, only sore and thirsty but that can be attributed to be unconscious for a week. I looked over at Kain. He was still asleep. I watched him for a while. He had begged Kaname to save me. He really must care about me. I remember Aidou telling me that if one of the singers dies, the other can continue living but usually chooses not to. I doubt I'm ever going to understand why he wanted me to live so badly, when it wouldn't have killed him but I'm not really complaining. I felt a warmth inside me while thinking about this. My legs, unfortunately, didn't care, as they started cramping up from how I was sitting. I stretched them out with a sigh of relief. This somehow woke Kain up. I watched as he jumped and glanced around the room. He didn't seem to notice I was up.

"Morning sunshine." I said with a smile. There was barely a trace of humor in my voice since I was still exhausted. Not to mention I was still somewhat thinking things over. He jumped again.

"You're awake." I nodded, not feeling the urge to be sarcastic.

"Kaname was in here when I woke up." I said. I don't know what made me do it. I felt the need to talk about this.

"I suppose he told you what happened." I nodded again.

"He explained that he turned me after you begged him to save me." I somehow managed to keep my emotions out of that sentence, not wanting him to jump to conclusions. There were a lot of thing I'd wanted to say with that sentence. Like why had he begged to save me? That was a big one. I just watched his face, trying to read his expressions. I was doing a poor job of it.

"Are you mad that you're no longer human?" I thought about that. Was I?

"No."

"Then what's bothering you?"

"I don't feel different. And Im confused."

"You're not thirsty?"

"Well I am, but that's to be expected. I've kinda been unconscious for a little while." The humor had crept back into my voice slightly. I saw him smile and sit on my bed next to me.

"Alright smartass. What's confusing you then?"

"You. But that's nothing new." He laughed.

"I confuse you a lot?" nod. "And this has you in a bad mood, why?"

"I hate being confused."

"Why am I confusing you this time?"

"You begged Kaname to save me."

"And this bothers you why?"

"I don't understand why."

"Would you rather I let you die?"

"No it's just…" I didn't know how he could be so dense. It was a serious thing and he's acting clueless. "I just don't get why you would beg someone to save my life." It seemed to click in his head. He dragged me over to his lap by my legs and held me to him.

"You are absolutely oblivious. I begged because I love you. I can't live without you. Plus there's no way I could let you get away with doing something that stupid with out feeling guilty."

"Way to ruin it." I said in a huff, even though I was smiling. He kissed the top of my head.

"I'll make it up to you" he said. I looked up at him.

"Good. Cuz I'm in love with you too and you're stuck with me for some time." I knew he was about to make some stupid remark so I pulled his head down and kissed him. Maybe this whole vampire thing is perfect.

**Tadaa! All done. Okay, I think it's a crappy ending but I'm out of ideas. Feel free to make up your own. Oh and let me know if you do. I wanna hear. I hope you all enjoyed. It was fun to write.**

**One day, I'll read this over and get to this part and say 'it smells like French fries.' I wrote this right after work (McDonalds :-D)**

**Love Cap't K**


End file.
